Karin's Ascending
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: After Ichigo sacrificed his power Karin's world began to change. The Soul King wanting to protect the next Ruler of Souls resurrects Ulquiorra Cifer to be her protector. How will Karin adjust to her new power and how will Ulquiorra manage with a younger human girl as his new charge? Only time will tell
1. Prologue

Zanpaktos-In-Love, here!

I have continued to enforce my 5 chapter minimum rule and have only decided to post this now that I have the first 5 chapters and the prologue completed. I hope you all Enjoy! Honest reviews are welcome, flames are counterproductive if you don't like the idea of the story or the pairing listed the simply move along.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and honorably mentioned things and places belong to their rightful creators. I write for fun not for profit. I only own my plot line idea nothing more.

Prologue

Karakura town was a nice city. Not the largest in Japan by far but a decent size. Here in the town many lived their day to day lives unassuming of anything strange going on. A few families however, knew better than to believe there was nothing strange occurring in the town. The Ishida's, Kurosaki's, and several others had secrets of their own to keep after all.

In a spirit world separate from the rest a single man sat upon his throne watching over the human world as a young woman began to struggle as she slept. Her spirit energy fluctuating to levels only he would understand. He turned to his guard with whom he trusted. "Retrieve the soul of the Arrancar who was known as Ulquiorra, I have a proposition for him." The guard bowed as she left the hall, "As my Soul King wishes."

The King turned his gaze back unto the young teenager. "Your journey has only just begun dear girl. You shall be my living legacy. I hope you are ready for the pain that awaits you." He then turned his gaze onto the young Kurosaki male who was completely ignorant of the younger teen's struggles just upstairs in his own home. He tapped his chin as he gazed upon the weakened young man. "Normal isn't what is cut out to be now is it, my boy? Worry not soon enough your power shall be gifted back to you."

"My King, the former Arrancar Ulquiorra's soul has been located as requested." His female guard loomed over the bowl with the girl, "She is to be the next Soul Queen, your heiress, isn't she?" The guard asked before the Arrancar was summoned in the chamber.

"When she is ready she will be. That is why I need to speak with the one known as Ulquiorra." He gestured for the guards to let the soul in the room.

The former Segundo Espada entered the throne room, "Who has enough power to request my presence from my destruction?" He allowed green and gold gaze boring into the man in front of him as he waited for an answer. "I am the one you would call Soul King. The one Aizen wished to replace without understanding the key to ruling the throne cannot be achieved through forced." The man stood and moved towards the reflecting pools motioning for the Espada to approach.

"Do you see this young woman? What do you think she is feeling right now?" The Soul King watched as Ulquiorra looked upon the human girl. His brow began to furrow, "She is in pain…what is causing her pain? I see no injuries upon her person."

"It is not an injury that can be seen with the naked eye, young Arrancar." The King gestured toward the orb hovering above the pool. "Look at this energy in the orb. It belongs to the young woman you see in the pool. She is suffering from the power that comes with the ascension of her soul."

"What does that even mean? Her soul is ascending in power, size, what could cause this?" Ulquiorra mused at the man who smiled impressed with the thoughts before him. "You are not far off. I mentioned earlier that Aizen wished to replace me. I also mentioned he could never achieve this through force."

Ulquiorra allowed his thoughts to circle around the information to find how it links to the young girl. "She is ascending, her soul is too large and powerful for her to remain in her human form," The Arrancar's eyes widened as they met the gleaming eyes of the King. "She is ascending to take your place? The Ruler of the Souls cannot take the throne by force they must be born and ascend to it."

"Correct, but the ascension comes with a painful transition which is why I have called you here." He motioned for the Arrancar to take a seat before his throne as he sat down. "Every Ruler over the Soul realms has ascended as she is. The key difference is her ascension has begun prematurely as such I am required to take certain steps to protect her. I need you to become her guardian Ulquiorra."

"She is a child…what of her parents?" The Espada questioned suspicious as he glared at the King who chuckled. "I didn't say you had to claim her in any indecent fashion Arrancar remain calm. Though, she may need you to do so as a consort down the line." The Espada forced himself to remain calm, "Then what does this entail?" He hissed at the Soul King not pleased at the development he could see forming.

"You must become her confident, start as an acquaintance and build her trust in you. Tell her the truth about everything. From Aizen recruiting you, until your defeat, and even you meeting with me here she will need to know she can trust you with everything." The Arrancar narrowed his eyes, "Why should she be told all of these things? Should I not just make friends with her in the now?"

"She is the younger sister of the boy that killed you in Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki, Karin is her name. She has seen spirits since she was very young but, unlike her brother who has been told the truth by his father. She has been lied to deliberately and left in the dark. She no longer trusts her father, her brother, or any of their associates. Can you see now why honesty about all of those things with her is critical?"

The Arrancar appeared uncertain, "She trusts so little…how am I to win her trust if this is the case?" The Soul King gave a single piece of advice, "When she has questions to verify what she has heard tell her to approach Orohime. The girl loves Ichigo but, she knows Ichigo wouldn't answer her truthfully. She needs your honesty; she will need you to be strong enough to heal the wounds in her soul. The premature ascension has caused the cavern between her family and her to grow. Karin's implicit trust and safety is your goal Ulquiorra."

The Arrancar returned to his previous form wearing clothing made from white material once more. "I understand, Karin Kurosaki, she is my charge now and I must take care with keeping her safe, healthy, and secure. She needs to be trained doesn't she? Part of her suffering is caused by the ascension forcing her to lose control. Her power is attacking her body."

"Yes, go with my blessings, a gigai has been prepared for you and you've been enrolled into Karakura Middle School where she attends. I must emphasize on the need for instant contact. She must become stable once more before her power breaks her." The King said grim. The Arrancar nodded in agreement, "As you say, Soul King." He then moved from the room to begin his new existence as the confident and guardian of Karin.


	2. Chapter One: Kurosaki Family's Conundrum

Karin woke suddenly feeling like her skin wanted to rip from her bones. "Gah!" She quickly covered her mouth so her sister wouldn't hear her and alert someone. She looked at the clock next to her bed letting her know it was a Saturday so she didn't have to rush to school. She moved to get up wincing as it felt like her bones were being put under pressure. "Seriously, I'm just a teen there is no excuse for my body to feel like this!"

She sighed and cleared the expression from her face before moving towards her dresser. She had already taken a shower last night and intended to change and go downstairs for a late breakfast. She looked at her dresser with a dead pan expression as she saw only pink garments in it. She glared at her closet and opened it to find the same with a note left on her night stand.

 _Dear Sister,_

 _I have been begging you to wear anything pink for the longest time and not once have you done so. I have now replaced all of your clothes with something more girly and I expect to see you happily dressed in one of these outfits pronto!_

 _Love,_

 _Yuzu_

She left her bedroom and muttered under her breath going into her brother's room to borrow a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that she could tie to fit her. She also pulled a green hair tie out to pull her hair up if only to prove a point to her twin. As she headed down the steps Ichigo was coming in and said, "Aren't those mine?" She gave him a blank look and gestured towards her room for him to see. As she continued down the steps she heard him snickering.

As she entered the kitchen she pulled her cup down from above and began making her morning cup of coffee glad her sister was distracted by cooking breakfast to realize that she was only wearing a pink hair tie and the rest were workout clothes she took from Ichigo's room. Her father just pouted at the table since he was rooting for Yuzu's trick to work.

Karin sat down sluggish as she drank her coffee and read over her report for school that was due Monday. She snickered at her sister's whines when she brought breakfast to the table and realized that she'd been outsmarted. "Really Karin, why can't you wear what I picked out for one day," Yuzu complained.

"Why should I when I hate pink and would never be caught in the frilly crap you like to wear?" Karin her face left in an annoyed state at her sister's fake tears. "Don't bother Yuzu only Ichi-nii and Dad cave to that face I know better." She quickly finished her breakfast before leaving the house to go for a jog. Yuzu just glared at the door where her twin just left the house from. "Really Karin, not even one day you can't compromise for one day!"

Isshin just sighed as she left the house with regret, "Yuzu, you really shouldn't try to push Karin. She's going through a lot of changes right now and isn't happy. She needs to be comfortable." Yuzu frowned and crossed her arms, "Dad she's getting older she has to learn to wear dresses and skirts at some point. Men are going to have expectations and how can she ever win a guy over if she doesn't put any effort in her appearance?"

Isshin just sighed with a smile, "Yuzu, Karin isn't worried about boys. She's worried about her powers just like Ichigo she's seen spirits since she was a little girl. Ever since Ichigo lost his powers she has been getting stronger and it's happening faster than she can handle." He looked out the window with regret. Yuzu just looked at her dad and asked, "Why doesn't she go to you or Ichi-nii's friends for help?"

She almost began to regret asking as she saw her dad becoming sad, "I lied to her face when she did ask me. At first she thought she was crazy and was considering seeking treatment…then she saw Ichigo fighting against hollows and found out that not only was I lying but so was he." Yuzu went to speak again but her father stated finally, "Yuzu, Karin doesn't trust us to tell us anything anymore. She doesn't talk to you about it because she knows you will come to us about it and doesn't want to rub it in your face that you don't know anything about spirits."

Yuzu sighed and sat down across from her dad, "What about Urahara-san?" Isshin sighed, "Too closely associated with me and Ichigo she won't trust him." Yuzu brightened up, "What about Mr. Ishida?" Isshin thought for a moment before shaking his head, "He's the father of Ichigo's friend Uriyu." Yuzu pouted, "Well that knocks Rukia, Orohime, Chad, and that Renji guy out for sure!"

"Now you see the dilemma. Instead of being honest and helping her hone her abilities as she grew we lied and she caught us. Now she's old enough to go off on her own just like Ichigo and won't talk to us or our friends about it because they helped us cover everything up. You know lying is your sister's pet peeve Yuzu." He ran his hands through his hair, "That knocks out Soul Society and the Vizords too since they all feel like they owe Ichigo. She doesn't need to be looming in his shadow."

"Then who can she talk to? If she doesn't want to deal with anyone close to you or Ichigo where can she turn to?" Yuzu asked frustrated with the whole mess. "It was bad enough we had to deal with you and Ichigo disappearing all the time. Now all Ichigo does it mope and Orohime pines for him. You just look miserable all the time! Now Karin is moody every day and won't talk to anybody!" Yuzu's frustration reached her eyes as they filled with tears.

"What happened to our family Daddy? We all used to be together and talk to each other about everything and now it feels like no one talks to anyone about anything anymore…I live in a house full of nothing but strangers now." She glared at her feet in frustration, "I get that you and Ichi-nii can't tell us everything but, if you knew what was happening to Karin why didn't you help her from the start?"

He gave a sad smile at his youngest child, "I had a false hope that her seeing of ghosts would disappear. Isshin hugged Yuzu and patted her back gently, "You all started growing up. Nothing bad sweet heart it happens." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure Karin will open up to someone it's just a matter of time." Yuzu sniffled and nodded as she moved to clean up the kitchen and make preparations for lunch. "Hey Dad you in the mood for Chicken, Salad, or Soup for lunch today?"

Isshin grinned, "I think soup would be perfect. It's been cold outside lately so warm foods will be good this time of year. Do we need to go to the grocery store?" Yuzu mentally took a tally of ingredients, "Yeah I think so. Let's grab our coats to go."


	3. Chapter Two: Karin's First Impression

Karin just shook her head with a fond yet frustrated smile as she left towards the school. She gets to use the school's track on weekends to run since she is captain of the soccer team. She just focused on her breathing not wanting to worry about anything else but fresh air and pushing her body into its warm up so her muscles are ready for the long jogging stint she plans to do.

As she keeps herself on a light jog she looks around as she begins her journey to the school stopping at the mini-mart to grab 2 bottles of red PowerAde. She could tell she was being followed but ignored the presence since they seemed more curious than anything. Feeling no ill intent from her new stalker, she continued to jog lightly to the school grounds. As she arrived she easily jumped the gate and fell to her knees due to the sudden pain in her chest forcing her to recover her breath.

"This crap has got to stop! I know I'm healthy so why is this happening?" Karin wheezed as she stood before moving towards the track field around the back of the building. Her tail followed her on to school grounds but, she was more interested in getting her daily exercise in before talking to anyone. She completed a few warm up stretches and began to take off down the track field starting with the lightest jog from the outer most rings. As she finished each lap she began moving faster as she switching to the inner rings on the field. She would then slow down as she returned to the outer rings to begin the cycle again.

As she continued through several circuits of her sprints and jogging she noted the person was following her was a guy with pale skin and black hair like her but, his eyes were a striking green. As she finished her final cool down she moved towards him and grabbed her two bottles offering him one. "So this is the first time I've seen you around. My name's Karin…who are you?"

The guy took the bottle and opened it up as she did the same, "I am Ulquiorra. Have you ever heard of me?" Karin took a moment to think about it. "Not really, maybe in passing but, I wasn't privy to a lot of conversations about spirits. What are you some kind of advanced form of hollow? You kinda feel like one if you get my meaning."

The man gave a small pleased smile, "I am an Arrancar. An advanced or evolved hollow if you will. I am curious as to how you identified that so quickly." He gave her a curious glance. "Fair enough, I've been attacked by enough baser hollows throughout the past 2 years since my brother became involved with soul reapers and the like. So the fact you look more human and your voice doesn't echo the way theirs do clued me in. You had to be evolved or they had to be regressed somehow…does that even happen, the regression I mean?"

Ulquiorra looked impressed, "It is possible but only if the mask is damaged on a hollow. Most are killed for even attempting such a thing however." Karin smiled, "So, what did you want to talk with me for. Most spirits who come around only come looking for Ichigo." She hummed in curiosity as she glanced at the Arrancar. He nodded, "I am only seeking you not Ichigo and I can honestly say that I'm not sure you will believe much of what I have to say."

Karin shrugged, "Possibly, but why don't you try to tell me first and if I have questions or need clarification then I can ask." The Arrancar nodded a bit in relief. He sat on the bleachers and took a sip from the bottle she gave him. "What is this flavor?" He looked intrigued as he continued to sip it pleasantly.

Karin grinned at him, "its PowerAde, a drink made specifically for athletes the flavor is fruit punch. I'm fond of it because it helps me after a good length of exercise. Do you like it? What are you used to drinking?"

Ulquiorra responded, "Tea and Water mostly. I think the tea was green tea." He looked at the girl next to him and took a breath before beginning. "To start with knowing me and why I'm here I think you need a bit more information. To begin I will start with my existence as a hollow in Hueco Mundo. I was recruited to be the Segundo Espada or the 4th strongest of the leading soldiers among the hollows. The one who recruited me targeted your brother and his friend Orohime."

Karin looked at him shocked, "Why did you tell me that?" She was not sure she should trust this guy if he targeted her brother and his friends after all. She waited for his response on bated breath. He took on a more serious visage.

"I am simply being honest from the start so when we go further you have the needed background knowledge. I despise liars so I avoid being one when possible." The green eyed male stated simply. Karin nodded since she hates liars too, "Fair enough, Ulquiorra-san." "What happened from when Aizen started targeting Ichigo?"

"Aizen sent myself and an Arrancar named Yami to the world of the living to test his strength." He closed the now empty bottle and continued. "Once he was found to be weak at that point in time we returned to Hueco Mundo. After that Orohime's ability to reverse time was discovered and Aizen sent me to retrieve her and take her into our custody. I did so and she became our captive." Karin nodded following along, "Let me guess that's where Ichigo went when his disappeared again after having saved Rukia. He went to rescue Orohime and meet to fight that blue haired guy again."

Ulquiorra looked shocked, "You saw him battle Grimmjow." Karin nodded, "Ichigo doesn't know this but that battle when this Grimmjow and his friends came to the world of the living is how I found out Ichigo had been lying to me about spirits." She began to glare at the ground, "You know he and my father used to lie to my face about spirits…I've been seeing them ever since I was little before my mother died. I thought I was going insane." She turned back to him, "That's why I'm freaking out a bit…I feel like my skin doesn't fit anymore."

Ulquiorra allowed his face to fall into its more neutral expression. "I can see why that would be disappointing to you. To think you're going mad only to find out you aren't and you could have had help beforehand." He allowed that statement to hover in the air before continuing. "Essentially you are correct. Ichigo and the others invaded the area known as Los Noches."


	4. Chapter Three: Ulquiorra Comes Clean

The former Espada began to use his ability to show her everything that happened in Hueco Mundo allowing himself to focus on her expressions as she watched the events. He was surprised to see she seemed almost entertained at her brother's misfortune.

"Seems to me Ichigo got plenty of punishment for rushing in head first without thinking or having a proper plan," Karin commented as she watched Ulquiorra injure him in the hall. She seemed to pout as Grimmjow showed up with Orohime who healed Ichigo. "Once again the princess bails him out."

Ulquiorra allowed the final fight between himself and Ichigo play out. Karin watched as he seemed to turn to ash before their eyes. "You were dead…then how are you here?" She watched as a contemplative expression came upon his face.

"The Soul King called me…he felt that my help was needed here in the world of the living." The Espada didn't know how to break it to the young teen. Karin waited for his eyes to meet hers. "Help with what? Again I'm confused as to why you came to me and not Ichigo like everyone else…especially since you know him already."

"I was sent for you…to help you." Ulquiorra stated firmly. Karin looked shocked, "Me?" He nodded as he said in almost a whisper. "Your power is growing, your body feels tight and unnatural to you now doesn't it?" Karin's eyes widened, "You mean all this pain I'm feeling is me getting stronger?"

"Your soul is ascending as he put it." The Arrancar stated. "He felt that you would better hear me out in regards to your changes since I am an outsider who has never been directly involved in the lack of honesty." Karin felt a little light headed, "All this time with my family lying and their friends covering for them." She moved her hands to brace herself one of her hands landing atop his. Ulquiorra returned her grip lightly, "Just know I'm here to help…if you haven't believed everything you've heard or seen ask Orohime for proof." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

Karin took a deep breath and stood to pace slightly trying to force her body into submission. As she moved in front of him contemplating what she's been told he remained silent. The young woman allowed herself to breathe deeply as she tried to recall anytime Orohime would have lied to her directly realizing she never had she nodded agreeing she needed confirmation. "Okay, I'll double check one or two things with Orohime."

Ulquiorra stood and moved toward her and felt her head for a fever noticing her temperature was rising he stated. "You should come rest at my place. I have accommodations close by." Karin nodded lightly, "Okay Ulquiorra, I'll bite and go with you. I could use the rest without my family freaking out on me about sleeping too much anyway."

The hollow clasped his hand careful of his sharper nails around her hand and guided her towards the apartment building where he was staying. He didn't notice a brown haired guy watching almost shocked as Karin entered his apartment.

"That was Ichigo's little sister right? Why is she going into some guy's apartment?" Keigo asked himself in concern for the younger girl. He moved to his phone and called the Kurosaki residence. After a few rings Yuzu picked up.

"Hello Kurosaki residence this is Yuzu can I help you?" Her soft voice waded through the phone line. Keigo grinned, "Hey Yuzu, is Ichigo there? Or your dad maybe?" He could hear her moving away from the phone. After a moment he heard Mr. Kurosaki's voice on the phone.

"Hey Keigo, what's going on? You don't normally call the house like this?" Isshin asked from his end of the line. Keigo took a deep breath. "Mr. Kurosaki, do you know of a friend of Karin's who lives in my apartment building? He has pale skin, black chin length hair, with green eyes?" Mr. Kurosaki hummed for a moment.

"To be honest I don't know all of Karin's friends' addresses. He doesn't fit a familiar description but, that doesn't mean much. Karin doesn't talk to her old man about things anymore. Why, you seem worried."

"I just saw her go into an apartment alone with the guy. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything bad…to be honest the guy gives me the creeps. He's on the third floor apartment 3-208 if you ever want to check him out." Keigo sighed feeling better about telling her dad at least. Ichigo must have already headed off to the martial arts event Tatsuki strung them up in helping with.

"I'll check on her just don't tell Ichigo about this and let me handle it, okay Keigo?" Isshin's voice firmly stated through the phone. Keigo nodded, "No problem Mr. Kurosaki I just wanted to make sure at least one of you knew."

Keigo then left the apartment complex. As he left about 10 minutes later Isshin showed up at the named apartment. Ulquiorra not expecting company sensed a powerful presence and opened the door before stepping out. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Kurosaki?"

Isshin looked shocked, "Ulquiorra…you died according to my son and Kisuke. How are you here and why are you around my daughter?" Ulquiorra paused as if considering if he should answer the man. "The Soul King is the one who thought to bring me here. I would still be destroyed and waiting on my next existence if not for him."

Isshin felt his brow furrow, "Why would he be interested in you or my daughter?" He rubbed his chin and wrote down his number. "I know you have no reason to trust me Cifer-san but," He paused and wrote his number on a pad ripping the page to give to him. "If he sent you to help her and keep an eye on her just…call me once in a while let me know she's doing okay?"

Ulquiorra accepted the card, "If that's what she wants…I will not lie to her," Isshin reluctantly felt his respect for the Arrancar rise. "I suppose it's my own fault for not helping her in the first place. Can you at least promise to call me if you need an extra hand? I can't take away the mistakes of the past but, I can try to make up for it."

He looked almost leery of making an agreement he gave a reluctant nod. "It's better to move forward then back. If I need the extra help and the Soul King doesn't have someone else in mind I will agree to contact you." The emphasis Ulquiorra made on the Soul King's presence made very clear to Isshin where his loyalty would lie.

"I'm guessing the Soul King doesn't want outsider interference from Soul Society does he?" the tired man asked. Ulquiorra nodded, "Their favors owed to Ichigo and yourself put them too close in association for Karin to be comfortable for now. Maybe in the future but, he wants it to be myself until he states otherwise to my knowledge."


	5. Chapter Four: Orohime's Truth

Karin remained resting in the apartment and heard Ulquiorra speaking with her father at the door with a small grin. 'At least he isn't telling my Pops everything. He's keeping my information as private as he can while still being strict about my father and Ichigo, not getting involved.' Karin thought to herself as she moved to stand and use the rest room.

She looked around the apartment and ignored the closed door she assumed was Ulquiorra's bedroom as she saw the simple but tastefully decorated apartment. She noticed a 3rd bedroom open in the place and guessed it was just an unused room. She then turned and headed back towards the front of the apartment as she heard the front door clicked shut again.

Ulquiorra who had already known she started moving allowed her eyes to wander around. He hadn't decorated the place except to have his own personal belongings granted by the Soul King in his own room. He nodded towards the room he had her rest in, "If you ever wish to stay here that room is yours…decorate it however you like."

Karin's eyes widened, "Are you for real? You'd let me stay here with you?" Ulquiorra who had no concept of normalcy for humans asked, "Is that a strange offer to make here?" Karin took a deep breath and explained, "It's normally an offer reserved for a close friend or a lover. Maybe even a relative but, I appreciate it and may take you up on it as time goes by." She took a photo out of her pocket with her family in front of the poster of their deceased mother.

Pointing to the picture she stated, "You already know my Dad since you just spoke with him. Ichigo you met before too and obviously that's me. Do you see the other girl? That's my twin sister Yuzu; we are as different as night and day. I'm a smart athlete and she's the smart social butterfly," Ulquiorra pointed to the woman's image, "Who is this…is this your Mother?" Karin gave a smaller grim smile.

"Yeah, her name was Masaki Kurosaki. Mom was a Quincy like Ichigo's friend Uriyu; she was killed protecting Ichi-nii from a hollow known as the 'Grand Fisher' when we were really small. Our family was never the same after that." Ulquiorra nodded while pensive, "The 'Grand Fisher' he is dead if it makes you feel better." Karin smiled almost dry, "It does and at the same time it doesn't, the hollow was only doing what was natural to its nature. I don't really blame my Mom's death on anyone."

She moved towards the door before turning back, "I know you were being honest about it all but, I have a few things I want to ask Orohime-san about." Ulquiorra nodded in understanding and watched as she gently closed the apartment door as she left. He moved towards him room opening the door seeing the lack of things beyond a laptop on the desk and some clothing for his gigai. He sat down on the made bed and relaxed as he thought over his meeting and the information she had freely offered him.

He pulled the laptop gently from the desk careful to not break the cord. He began to open to the search engine and researched human psychology and emotions. As he began reading he remained aware of the world around him in the event he had any other visitors. He continued to read on customs most commonly practiced in human homes and roommates so that if Karin stayed he wouldn't be unprepared. He realized there must be a lot more to humans than he thought and he decided to stop searching so he could simply ask Karin when he saw her next. If he was to share information with her about controlling her abilities maybe she can teach him how to blend in amongst the humans now that he was visible to them in his gigai.

Karin continued down the path towards Orohime's place knowing she was going to be home today since Ichigo was out with Tatsuki and Keigo at some martial arts event. She raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. "Orohime are you here?" She heard a muted yelp and heard some shuffling before she saw Orohime open the door.

Orohime's grey eyes widened, "Karin-chan, what can I help you with?" Karin nodded inward, "Can I come in? I want to talk but, it's personal." Orohime gave a gentle smile, "Yes of course, come in." Karin stepped in the room and looked around before turning towards Orohime. "Can you promise me anything spoken of here will stay between us and not be brought up to anyone else?"

Orohime nodded, "Sure, what did you want to talk with me about?" Karin asked her, "Orohime did you know an Arrancar by the name of Ulquiorra?"

Orohime looked shocked, "I did but how did you know that name or even what an Arrancar is?" Karin just gave Orohime a tired glance, "Let me tell you about what's been going on with me for the past day or so." As Karin sat down next to Orohime she explained the excruciating pain and all the happenings at home. How she had been seeing ghosts since she was young and how she discovered her brother and dad had lied to her about it all. She went into the events of the day and how she went to jog and began feeling worse until Ulquiorra showed up.

Orohime's eyes continued to express her shock, "So, why come to me for answers and not your brother?" Karin just gave her a dead-panned look. "You mean the brother I caught in soul form with my own two eyes and confronted him only to have him lie to my face? Like he would tell me anything let alone he would over react about Ulquiorra being around me and probably try to hurt him even though the guy hasn't done anything bad to me."

Orohime sighed, "Yeah, you're right but he is trying to protect you the only way he knows how." She looked towards the window, "You know I used to feel bad for Ulquiorra he didn't know much about human emotions. He probably still doesn't…he can follow logic but emotions are more sparse and intense for hollows since they have more animal like qualities."

Karin simply allowed herself to nod in acknowledgement and move towards the door, "Thanks Orohime and remember this stays between us. My dad already knows and nobody else really needs to get involved…if I need advice I may come to you again but, for now I will see where things go for me and Ulquiorra. I have a lot going on and I think he can help if we are just left to our own devices for now."

Orohime nodded with a small smile, "Just be careful and don't be afraid to come to me if you need help with anything Karin-chan."


	6. Chapter Five: Daughter to Father

Karin after leaving Orohime began heading home as she checked the time on her phone. She continued to stretch her muscles to alleviate some of the pain in her body. "I hope Ulquiorra knows how to help with some of this cause it sucks!" She went to walking the familiar streets of her home and moved to the front door as her sister was leaving, "Hey Karin, I'm heading to the grocery store and Dad is in his room. I'll be back soon!"

Karin nodded and replied, "See you Yuzu. Let me know if you need an extra set of hands to bring stuff home." Yuzu gave a non-committal hum as she continued down the street with a wave. Karin moved to the door and entered the house as she closed and locked it behind her. She moved towards the stairs to head to speak with her dad.

She knocked on the door and heard him say to come in, "Hey Dad, was this what it was like for you?" Isshin turned towards Karin and patted the spot next to his desk on his bed, "What was what like for me exactly?" Karin moved and sat crossed legged on the bed her shoes left down by the front door. "When you power began to grow…did it feel like your body was too small, too tight, for you to fit in anymore?"

Isshin rubbed his chin, "Not really but, I was raised in Soul Society and surrounded by reishi and instructors both family and at the Shinou Academy. Your power is growing in a different environment and at a different rate than anyone I've seen before." He gave her an apologetic look, "Not even your brother with his rapid growth was having this kind of an issue. Is it painful or just uncomfortable?"

Karin wrapped her arms around herself, "Just you and me?" Isshin knowing she meant he wasn't going to speak about this with Urahara or Soul Society he nodded to affirm he wouldn't tell anyone. "It hurts all the time, I feel like I'm moving like an old person until I go to the school to get my morning jog done. Even then my chest hurts and it's sometimes hard to breathe. What am I supposed to do about this?"

Isshin sighed, "I won't tell anyone about you specifically but, you have a cousin Kukaku Shiba in Soul Society who might be able to do some discreet digging. You may also want to tell your new friend about this." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Were you in pain when you were with him or did it feel less painful somehow?"

Karin stopped to consider the question, "I felt little jolts of pain but it wasn't constant like it is other times…you know he invited me to take a room at his place to live with him. Said I could decorate it and everything, I was surprised by it but, I guess he takes looking after me seriously."

Isshin let his brown eyes trail over his daughter's form, "Do you want to? It is closer to your school and if being closer to him makes it hurt less I can let you move there…with the condition you and he agree to stay here on weekends since your brother is never home those days." Karin looked at her dad in shock. "You'd let me?"

Isshin just took a deep breath, "Karin, I lied to you and Ichigo for a long time about my past. I thought if I pretended you couldn't see ghosts that the power would fade as it does for most children." He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, "My denial cost you years of training and practice in a safe environment and now I know after everything your brother went through you wouldn't trust Soul Society or Kisuke. If staying with Ulquiorra will help you…then I will allow it. I'll even give you a living stipend on top of your allowance so you can have food and such in the apartment." He gave her a serious gaze that she met with equal severity, "Do you want to live with him? Give it a try to see if it helps your condition improve?"

Karin pulled out her phone before looking at her dad, "Ichigo isn't going to be home anytime soon is he?" Isshin checked his phone for messages from his son. "No I think he is with Kisuke keeping an eye on Grimmjow." Karin nodded and sent a message to Ulquiorra who had programmed his number into her phone before she rested at his apartment. She turned to her dad to wait for a response.

"I figure if I'm going to move in he can come meet Yuzu at dinner tonight…you know how she is if she's left out of anything." Isshin gave a small smirk, "Your twin is a little ball of fury I'll give you that." He winced, "Especially, when she pulls out her frying pan because Ichigo and I broke something in one of our scuffles."

Karin smirked, "Or broke a wall because you guys got out of hand with your strength…priceless that time you got stuck in the ceiling from one of his uppercuts." Isshin returned his daughter's smirk, "Or he got stuck in the door because I kicked him too hard."

Karin and Isshin looked at her phone as she received a response from Ulquiorra. Karin gave a small grin, "Guess who's coming to dinner?" Isshin just gave a snort of amusement before ruffling her hair, "Go rest before dinner and take a warm bath. I'll get some empty boxes so you can pack some things to move over to the apartment. Anything in particular you want for the apartment?"

Karin rubbed her nose to rid her of the itching sensation, "I want my display and book cases and desk but I need to stain them a darker color cherry I think." Her dad waved her off, "Nah I'll just measure your room there and buy you new ones. That way they are the right size and you have what you need. Any specific scheme you want for color in you bedding what size is the bed anyway?" Karin grinned, "It's a queen-sized bed and I think light greens, deep reds, and browns, silver for an accent color." Her father nodded, "We'll shop tomorrow but for tonight you can pack what you want."

The front door opened and Yuzu yelled up, "Hey Dad, Karin, there's an Ulquiorra-san here to see you? He's coming to school with us starting Monday!" Karin and Isshin shared a pained glance at the girlish glee in her voice. "Here she comes with the boyfriend rant." Karin hopped off the bed to head to Ulquiorra, "Better warn him before she gets out of hand."

Karin rushed down the stairs and slipped only to be caught by a set of arms, "Are you alright?" She heard his voice blandly inquire. Karin allowed her purple orbs to meet his, "I'm good thanks for catching me though that could've been worse." She pulled him away from the kitchen doorway as she knew Yuzu would try to eavesdrop so she could warn him in a whisper, "She is going to assume you're my boyfriend so just relax and feel free to tell her that's not the case." She gave a fond smile that surprised the Arrancar, "She can be a little over the top when it comes to guys seeing as I'm not the most girly person around."

Ulquiorra asked her, "What is a boyfriend?" Karin blushed lightly making the arrancar want to smirk in amusement since he'd never seen her flustered before. "A boyfriend is a guy who you hang out with in a romantic sense. Uh…hollows are more like animals how to put this, it's like courting to find a life mate but, it's more casual like testing the waters to see if things work out." Ulquiorra nodded in understanding, "Would it be easier for us if this were to be the case?"

Karin shook her head, "Uh- let's just start as roommates before worrying about dating or any other covers. I can tell her you're a friend I met through a school program and that you moved here to go to the same school since your family decided to leave the country for business but didn't want you to be alone or uproot you from school to another country."

He nodded in understanding, "It makes sense and it will help avoid most of the awkward questions. Aizen informed us of several careers that could be used for cover in such instances. My father can be an investor and my mother can be a flight attendant." Karin smiled in comprehension, "Good idea!" She then led him into the kitchen and saw some extra settings and glanced at her father who looked apologetic.

"Ichigo said he and Kisuke were joining us tonight when he called me while I was at the store. They're bringing a friend someone called Grimmjow to join." Karin and Ulquiorra traded uncomfortable glances, "Something tells me our plans just went up in smoke." Isshin sighed and motioned for Ulquiorra to sit next to him and Karin on the other side of Ulquiorra. "I'll keep Ichigo in line," her father assured them both.

Ulquiorra stated simply, "It's not him that has me concerned…Grimmjow is a loose cannon to say the least. He can be dangerously unpredictable." Karin nodded recalling watching the almost maniacal madness that ran rampant in the Arrancar when she witnessed him fighting Ichigo before in the city."


	7. Chapter Six: The Dinner War

Karin just reached under the table and gripped Ulquiorra's hand who rubbed circles gently into her hand with his fingers in an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves. Neither of them noticed the soft look on Isshin's face as he watched the interaction without them seeing. He gave a soft smile and asked Yuzu, "Did they say how soon they would be arriving?"

A door could be heard opening along with three voices and Kisuke stepped in and sat next to Karin before looking upon the other guest and realizing just who was sitting at the table. Instead of reacting negatively he grinned and brought his fan in front of his face with a snicker. "Good Evening Karin-chan, Ulquiorra-san, how's it going?"

Karin just glared at the man, "You don't seem all that surprised to see him here alive and well." Ulquiorra who agreed with the strangeness looked at Mr. Kurosaki who shook his head, "It wasn't me you two. I don't know what he knows." Urahara looked intrigued, "Oh-ho keeping secrets from your brother are you Karin-chan…that's not very nice."

Yuzu muttered, "Neither is him lying to her face even when he knew she could see spirits but, hey who's counting?" She gave her shocked brother and his companion a stern glare, "No fighting in my house you two…whatever issues you have with each other or Karin's guest are not to be handled at the dinner table."

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra before giving Karin a disappointed glance and sat down at the table wincing at his father's stern glance. Grimmjow just sat between Ichigo and Urahara looking from Karin to Ulquiorra in surprise. "So how did you two meet?" The blue haired male asked simply.

Ulquiorra answered just as easily, "At the school during one of her morning jogs. She is getting ready to take on new responsibilities and we met through and acquaintance who thought we could benefit as roommates since I can help prepare her for them while she helps me adjust to being in a new school environment."

Yuzu's eyes widened, "Wait Karin you're moving out into an apartment with him?" Karin and Isshin both looked at Yuzu and nodded in affirmative. "I'm grabbing the paint and furniture to set up her room tomorrow while she is here packing. She is moving into the same building as Ichigo's school friend Keigo Asano." Isshin said promptly preventing Ichigo from getting a word in edgewise.

Karin tensed further at her brother's angry glare, "She isn't moving anywhere especially not with someone like him!" Isshin just sat back as Karin's temper rose causing her reiatsu to flare dangerously in her rage, "You don't have that authority over me Ichigo!" Karin hissed angrily.

Ichigo pointed at Ulquiorra, "Do you even know who he is? Do you have any idea the kind of things he's done?" He glared at his sister hoping upon hope to cowl her into submission and get her to listen to reason as his standards stood when it came to soul beings.

Karin sat back and cocked an eyebrow causing Grimmjow and Urahara to be curious. "Yes, I know he's an Arrancar, yes, I know he kidnapped Orohime on Aizen's orders, and yes, I know he was gone but, unlike you he didn't lie and came clean to me about his involvement with spirits and the like right from the start. Anything else you want to say Ichi-nii?"

At that statement and the darkened closed off look in her eyes Ichigo realized nothing he could say would make her back down. One look at his sister Yuzu who had stars in her eyes and he was forced to sigh, "Fine, go live with him. If anything bad happens to you see if I care."

Karin gave a cold smile, "As if you ever cared in the first place…all you ever wanted was to play the hero. You would disappear on Yuzu and I over and over again into Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and wherever else you decided to go. While you're gone we would be getting attacked by hollows left and right." She gave a dark smirk much to her father's chagrin and her sister's sorrow. "Where were you then big brother? Especially if you were so concerned with our safety or better yet you hypocrite, why have you brought Grimmjow here when I know he's tried to kill you several times?"

Urahara looked at Isshin saddened that this rift was now ripped open for all to see. Yuzu watched the showdown between her brother and twin and felt tears building in her eyes. Isshin stood and squeezed Karin's shoulder lightly while whispering in her ear Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's expressions showing pleasant surprise as the man spoke to his daughter who allowed her powerful energy to seep back into her body. Karin curled closer to Ulquiorra as she shook from the effort of regaining control over her energy as her eyes began to warm and she opened her arms to her twin sister.

Isshin moved around to Ichigo's side and whispered angrily in his ear about disrespecting Karin's choices when he had made plenty mistakes of his own. Ichigo sunk into his chair in a sulking fashion. Isshin then patted his back and moved towards his seat and look at the two Arrancar he smiled and said, "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are both welcome in this household. Karin is going to move in with Ulquiorra for reasons that are between Karin, myself, and Ulquiorra. No one but the three of us have any need to know unless we decide otherwise."

Yuzu who had moved to hug Karin relieved that she was no longer emanating with cold fury. She smiled and moved back over to her chair to sit and finish her food. Kisuke looked at Karin who was more relaxed and eating her food decided to ask, "So, interested in telling Uncle Kisuke why Ulquiorra and you decided to room together?"

Karin gently put down her chopsticks and looked him dead in the eye, "No. I tell you anything and you tell Yoroichi and Tessai. Tessai caves and tells Jinta and Ururu who will tell Renji. Yoroichi will go and tease Soifon or Rukia's brother and let it loose. Next one of the aforementioned individuals will report it to the Head Captain or Central 46 who will then be on my case." She took a sip from her drink, "No thanks, Ichigo may enjoy having a bunch of spirits hound him but, I prefer my peace and quiet. I want to enjoy what little of it I have left without Soul Society's interference." She gave her brother a fierce glare, "So no ratting anyone out to anybody. I get one word that they're sniffing around my school and my business or Ulquiorra's I will know exactly who said something and your ass will be mine!"

Urahara looked put out but couldn't deny the facts as those leaks have happened before, "Fair enough, when it's safer will you tell me?" Karin took a moment to think about it. "Technically it is safe now…I just don't want to talk about it right now. When I'm ready I will tell you and not until then."

Ichigo reluctantly nodded, "Fine, no telling anyone about your business. No soul reapers showing up at your place. Not from anyone at this table." He looked to Urahara, "Make sure you give Karin a heads up when Yumichika and Ikkaku show in town. They tend to stay at Keigo's place when they're here." Kisuke nodded in agreement.

Karin turned to Ulquiorra, "Do we have to worry about the other Espada coming to look for you or sensing you in the world of the living?" The green eyed Arrancar took a minute to think about it. "No, this gigai is meant to hide me completely from anyone's senses. If they don't see me up close they won't have a clue as to who I am."

Karin looked to Grimmjow, "Does the same apply to your gigai or no?" Grimmjow shrugged and looked at Urahara who nodded no and looked at Ulquiorra intrigued. "Really I can hide the spirit pressure of an object completely but a person…can I study your gigai?"

Ulquiorra looked disconcerted as he was reminded of the gleam he would see in Szayelapporo's eyes when he saw a new experiment. Karin just gave Kisuke a disappointed look, "No, he is being lent the gigai by someone else. Once he's done with it if the owner agrees then it can be discussed."


	8. Ch 7: Ulquiorra's First Day of School

Karin finished packing her two sets of bentos for breakfast, snack, lunch, and after school meals. She made an extra set for Ulquiorra not certain as to whether or not he had food. Isshin poked his head in the kitchen and grinned deciding to tease his daughter.

"Aww. That food sure looks good. Are you sharing with anyone special today? Has my little girl finally grown up and found herself a man?" He prostrated himself in front of the poster of his deceased wife, "Masaki our daughter has finally found us a son-in-law!"

Karin gave her father a look that obviously portrayed that she was not impressed but, he saw a glint of amusement in her eye, "Oh and what would you do if I did?" Isshin shocked by his daughter's playful gesture had tears appear in his eyes not realizing Yuzu had just let Ulquiorra into the house and they were watching entertained as he flailed his arms in exaggerated glee.

"Karin must introduce Daddy to his new son-in-law!" Yuzu began to laugh as Karin rolled her eyes before tying the green bentos and handing them to Ulquiorra while handing her sister the Pink Set. She grabbed her own set of bentos in red from the counter so they could head out to school. "Come on let's leave Dad to his delusions of imaginary grandchildren."

Ulquiorra quizzically gazed once more at the man on the floor before he followed the girls out of the house. He left a copy of the key to the apartment on the counter as Isshin had asked of him not bothering to ask what it was for.

Isshin grabbed the key and dialed a number into his cell phone, "Ryuken, mind meeting me at a furniture and paint store in about 30 minutes?" He listened at his friend's dull tone with a smirk, "Karin's moving into an apartment with a friend of hers and I need to set up her room as a surprise for her before she gets out of school today and I need a hand."

He made a face with a sigh, "No Ryuken, Karin doesn't want her brother's friends involved because much like you she doesn't like or trust them." He gave a small smile, "How did I know you would agree knowing that little fact. Thanks and see you soon."

~ In Homeroom~

"Settle down everyone, I know you all want to eat your bentos as I check your homework and that's great. Before that I have 2 new students to introduce to the class. First we have a young woman by the name of Hiyori. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

A grumpy looking blonde girl glared and said, "You already know my name, I hate idiots and I don't like prissy princesses."

"Wonderful! You can sit next to Kurosaki, Yuzu. Yuzu please raise your hand for me!" The teacher said cheery with a sadistic leer. Yuzu happily waved, "Come on over Hiyori-chan!"

The teacher allowed her to take her new seat and the only empty seat that remained was on the aisle side next to Karin who sat by the window, "Our next student is a nice young man by the name of Ulquiorra. Kurosaki, Karin please raise your hand so he can join you after his introduction.

"There is no need Kimura-Sensei, Karin and I know each other already." Ulquiorra turned to class, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I like Fruit Punch PowerAde and spending time quietly at home. I dislike loud rambunctious people." He then grabbed his things and went to sit next to Karin who smiled at him making some of the other students in class jealous.

Hiyori began glancing at Karin and Ulquiorra too frequently and was interrupted by Yuzu, "Good Morning Hiyori-san did you bring a morning bento?" Hiyori looked bored and simply said, "No didn't even know we could bring one." Yuzu grabbed a spare set of chopsticks, "Karin made these this morning for me, Ulquiorra, and herself. You can share mine since you don't have one today."

Hiyori tried to say no thanks but her stomach made a slight noise and decided it for her, "Uh…thanks I guess." Yuzu smiled softly, she then gave a slightly more defensive look. "Well Hiyori-san, any reason why you keep staring at my sister and her friend? You wouldn't happen to be spying on them would you, for a nosy older brother of ours by the name of Ichigo?"

Hiyori glanced at Yuzu with a dirty look, "So what if I am?" Yuzu then glared at Hiyori. "My brother has no right sending his Soul Reaper or Vizord friends, oh yes I know exactly what you are Hiyori-san…to spy on my sister." Her golden gaze gained a certain glint, "All it takes is one message from me and your cover's blown. So tell me why you are spying and if I don't like your answer you're screwed."

The Vizord felt a cold shiver down her spine, "Look Ulquiorra was bad news, he was the lap dog of a really bad guy and your brother is just worried about her that's all." She sighed, "Ulquiorra almost killed Ichigo…he would have if not for Grimmjow and Orohime." Yuzu nodded in understanding. "So he thinks he can befriend a hollow like Grimmjow-san who tried to kill him before and she isn't allowed to?"

Hiyori looked at Yuzu, "Look he asked me this as a personal favor this has nothing to do with Soul Society, or and of the other Vizords. I'm just keeping an eye out for foul play that's it. Not following them home or nothing. Truce?" She stuck her hand out to the youngest Kurosaki who shook it. "Truce, but the second one of your friends show up here or the soul reapers prowling around my sister it's done. You come clean right to Karin's face yourself without Ichigo's interference so he can take whatever punishment he's assigned, fair?"The Vizord and the blonde Kurosaki sister gave each other dry grins and allowed themselves to enjoy the rest of the day sharing bentos and notes throughout.

Karin and Ulquiorra noticed the tension and smirked as they realized Ichigo had already broken the rule of no spies. Ulquiorra was quick to specify that it was a personal favor not a Soul Society related one.

Karin nodded and shrugged, "As long as she doesn't pry to hard into my business I could care less. Let her watch us here at school she isn't really going to see much except normal daily interactions." She glanced at Ulquiorra and asked, "Does it bother you?"

The Arrancar who was packing up his school things to be ready for after school sports practice with Karin shrugged, "If it doesn't bother you and she keeps to the terms agreed upon with your sister I don't see it becoming an issue." As soon as the bell rang both grabbed their empty bentos and placed them in a plastic bag Karin has. Karin stopped by Yuzu's desk to pick hers up and asked, "Hey Hiyori…you got a bento set or should I bring extra bentos from now on?"

The Vizord looked shocked at the friendliness of the sister's even when they seemed so protective of each other. "I don't have one to be honest…never did." Karin nodded and asked, "Yellow an okay color for you? Mine's red, Ulquiorra's is green, Yuzu has pink, I also have a spare set in purple or blue." Hiyori looked uncertain but said hesitantly, "Yellow's perfect…thanks."

Karin gave a small grin, "Hey you like sports? Ulquiorra's gonna try out for the soccer team that I'm on. Maybe you can find a sport you like." She decided not to hold her answering a favor badly. She seems like a total tomboy just like her and she could use some anti-girly back up from time to time. Hiyori looked interested and nodded, "Sure, if I don't find one I like I can always try something else."


	9. Chapter 8 Hiyori's New Friends

Hiyori had looked at all of the clubs and found she wasn't really interested in participating but, she did enjoy sitting in the bleachers with Yuzu and watching Ulquiorra and Karin play. She thought back to the warm welcome of both siblings and her grudging respect for the girly Yuzu. Her protectiveness over her sister and her privacy was something fierce and to be admired.

Her phone rang and she realized it was Ichigo, "Yo, what do you want carrot top?" She was annoyed that he called so soon after it being only the first day of her observing the two interact.

"Anything suspicious from him?" Ichigo asked plainly. Hiyori just sighed, "Nothing he's just going to school and joining soccer with her. If anything your sister is the one acting strange."

Yuzu glanced at her in curiosity and listened after Hiyori put Ichigo on speaker.

"Suspicious, Karin is suspicious how exactly?" Ichigo asked concerned. Hiyori just sent Yuzu a queue for silence and spoke her observations, "Throughout the day your sister seems to be suffering from some chronic form of pain. Ulquiorra being close to her actually seems to be helping her rather than hurting her. He's attentive of her condition and keeps close to help her at a moment's notice."

Yuzu nodded in agreement and Ichigo replied, "So besides that nothing weird is going on?" He seemed almost disappointed which made Yuzu roll her eyes in frustration. Hiyori smirked, "I'll keep an eye on things for now Ichigo but, know this is the only time I am spying on anybody for you. Especially when it's your own family I mean seriously what ever happened to family's communication?"

As they day ended they all opened up their final bentos to share and each enjoyed the food as they rested from a long day. Hiyori and Yuzu walked in front of Karin and Ulquiorra who saw Mr. Kurosaki at the gates.

"Hey Daddy!" Yuzu yelled excited and bowed respectfully, "Good Afternoon Mr. Ishida." Ryuken and Isshin looked upon the group kindly. "Karin here's the key to your new apartment hope you like what we did with it! I dropped your stuff off there with Ryuken's help."

Ulquiorra and Karin looked surprised, "You finished it all in one day? You did the paint, furniture, setting it all up and getting my stuff there?" Isshin looked proud, "We even did some designing to Ulquiorra's room and the other guest room not to mention the private baths attached to your rooms."

Ulquiorra looked to Karin then and asked, "Should we have dinner at our place tonight then?" Karin looked at Ulquiorra, "How about we order in tonight and once we've had a chance to shop for groceries and set up the dining area then we can have a house warming dinner with everyone." Ulquiorra looked from the group before nodding in agreement realizing he forgot to grocery shop since it was done for them by some of the lower ranked hollows in Las Noches. "You're right we should make sure we have what we need first."

Hiyori was about to leave when Karin called out, "Hiyori, do you have a place to crash tonight? You can always come to our place since we have a third bedroom." Hiyori looked pensive as she considered the offer. "I had a friends place I was gonna use but, if Ulquiorra doesn't mind I'll crash in your place for a while."

The Arrancar shrugged, "I see no problem with it. You come to school with us after all." He looked at Karin who was separating from the group for a bit. "Where are you off to?" Karin grinned, "Got to grocery shop for some ingredients to make our bentos for tomorrow." She waved him off, "You go let everyone into the apartment and I'll grab the stuff for the morning."

Ryuken moved to go with her, "I shall accompany you consider my help and buying your groceries a home warming gift since I may not be able to attend a dinner due to the hospital." Karin nodded with a grin, "Thanks Mr. Ishida. I appreciate it." He nodded with a smirk, "Not a problem Kurosaki-san. How do you really feel about the Vizord girl and Arrancar I wanted to ask?"

Karin looked ahead as they crossed the walk way towards the store. "Ulquiorra is a big help…my power is growing, changing in a way I didn't expect and the process is painful. Him being close to me helps with the pain." Ryuken looked surprised and concerned, "If the pain worsens will you call so I can check on you." Karin nodded, "Yeah, I'll let Ulquiorra know too just in case I can't call for some reason.

"Now as for Hiyori, I think she is honestly just keeping an eye out. Ichigo is suspicious of anyone and anything he doesn't bring into our lives…she's just trying to repay him with a personal favor and so long as she doesn't go talking our business and lives to Soul Society or anyone else I'm fine with her." Karin glanced suspicious of a shadowy figure hovering above the building to their right, "Whose up there? Another of Ichigo's friends?" Karin didn't recognize the person.

Ryuken made sure to look without moving his head, "Soul Reaper Captain known as Byakuya Kuchiki you may know his sister Rukia." Karin growled, "I'm going to head to the store…just see if he keeps following us or not since I can't see him without looking to obvious just yet if that's cool?"

Ryuken smirked, "It would be my pleasure if he is I will confront him after guiding you into the store." Karin gave a tired and slightly pained grimace. Ryuken glanced down in concern, "Are you alright?" She said softly, "It's just a twinge of pain the faster I get the shopping done and back to the apartment the better."

Karin entered the store and Ryuken gave her his card in front of the cashier, "Spend whatever you like and get whatever groceries you need." He turned to the cashier who happened to be Hanataro. "Don't worry about the cost. She can get what she wants." The boy nodded his head, "Sure sir, uh Miss do you need help with anything?" Karin shook her head, "No but thanks I'm a regular here." She moved off into the aisles as the man nodded before stepping outside to move to confront the Soul Reaper.

Ryuken gave the captain a cold glance, "So Kuchiki…what's your interest in following around young girls? You have a sister of your own to watch out for...must you nose around Ichigo's sisters as well?"

"What I was sent to watch is none of your concern Quincy." The man said ignoring the silver haired man before him in preference of watching the girl who was moving through the store by the window.

Ryuken stepped into his view, "All it would take is a flare of my energy for her father to come here and deal with you. She is a Kurosaki and you people may be friends of her brother but," he gave a cold smile. "She has no interest in dealing with the likes of you, Soul Reapers."

The captain gave him an annoyed glance, "Her energy is reading strangely it's not something common and the Head Captain and Squad 12 requested the source be found and observed. I will simply state she is the younger sibling of Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"You won't tell them anything other than the source of energy is none of their concern." His blue eyes had a deadly sheen to them. "The girl has no desire to be like her brother and I refuse to let the Soul Society and their cast offs bring more damage to that family." He then moved away and stepped back into the store to assist in the completed shopping.

Karin and Ryuken took the very full cart of groceries to the counter and Ryuken paid the large sum without even a blink. Karin just looked at him in disbelief causing him to smirk, "What you cook enough to feed an army between Hiyori, Yuzu, Ulquiorra, and yourself. This is nothing." The man picked up the heavier bags before walking out the door heading back to the apartment. Both knew they had a shadow and Karin pulled out her phone to message her father to have the windows blinds pulled so the spy couldn't be watching them in the apartment.

As they arrived to the door it opened to her father's smiling face as he stepped out, "The pizza just arrived you unpack your groceries and get settled in. I have to have a chat with someone." He quickly moved to intercept the spying captain from interfering in her affairs.


	10. Ch 9: A Father's Love, The 1st Warning

"So Byakuya, Ginrei's little grandson, how're you doing boy?" Isshin said with a friendly grin. He wrapped his arm around Byakuya's shoulder forcefully dragging him away from his daughter and Ulquiorra's apartment. Byakuya had no choice but to do as the man asked and walk with him.

"I've come to observe the source of the unique energy your daughter is giving off on orders from the Head Captain." He moved to stand across from the man, "You know of my grandfather…how do you know him?" Isshin gave a smirk, "I was formerly known as Captain of Squad 10 Isshin Shiba. You should tell your grandfather Shunsui and Jushiro that I say hello next time you go home."

Byakuya began to become wary as he felt the reiatsu of the man before him. "I will be sure to do so. You said you were formerly known as Isshin Shiba. What should we call you now?" Isshin gave a more mischievous smirk, "Isshin Kurosaki of course. Ichigo and his sisters are all my kids. I expect the Seireitei to leave her be. She isn't like my son…Karin leads she doesn't follow."

He began to head back to the apartment before saying over his shoulder, "Seriously Kuchiki, you tell every one of those Captains at the Seireitei and Central 46 to stay away from my daughters. My son chose his life amongst you…if they don't want you there you don't belong there." He moved as he emphasized, "Don't let me catch you or yours hovering around my daughter without her express permission again. I'll know…"

The younger man just stood appearing unaffected but, if one took a glance at his hands they would have seen the white knuckled grip the man used to keep himself grounded. "It looks like I've got a report to hand in." He moved to open the Senkaimon gate and walked through into the Precipice World to return to his fellow captains and commanders.

Isshin waited until the gate closed before he went inside the apartment and leaned against the counter smelling something delicious baking in the oven. Karin was in the kitchen making trays of broken graham crackers when the oven dinged indicating the snack was done. She pulled it out and he saw marsh mellows on top and knew she made her favorite s'more dip.

Karin grabbed a pot placer and brought it out to the coffee table and sat on the floor between Ulquiorra and Hiyori. Yuzu eagerly tore into the dip and began munching on the delicious treat. Ryuken just gave a small grin, "I remember when Uriyu used to be that way…sometimes I regret being too hard on the boy." Isshin shrugged, "We all make mistakes Ryuken, what matters is that we try to fix them in the end."

Karin dipped a graham cracker in and placed it in Ulquiorra's mouth suddenly watching his reaction. She began to laugh as his eyes got comically wide and he began looking at the dip like it was gold to be hoarded. Hiyori began to snicker along with Karin until Yuzu did the same to her and began to giggle. "You guys are Karin's latest victims of delicious death." Karin snorted as she mentioned, "Says the Goddess of death by chocolate!" Hiyori and Ulquiorra just kept devouring the dip causing the sisters to lounge on the couch happily as they enjoyed the atmosphere.

Yuzu grabbed Karin's hand and squeezed, "I'm gonna miss having you at the house but, I guess one of us had to be ready to move forward sometime." Karin gave Yuzu a hug, "It's not like you won't stay over plus… Ulquiorra and I will stay at the house on weekends unless Ichigo is around. You'll see me all the time."

~In the Captain's Meeting~

"Captain Kuchiki seems to have returned in order to report back on the strange source of energy." The Head Captain states notifying all the purpose of the meeting as Byakuya steps forward his grandfather standing in his place as former Captain of Squad 6.

"Former Captain Isshin Shiba sends his regards to Jushiro, Shunsui, and you Grandfather. He announced himself as Isshin Kurosaki. The father of Ichigo Kurosaki and his two younger sisters." Byakuya stated before reporting, "The strange power source comes from one of his daughters however Isshin in no uncertain terms has stated that he will not tolerate the Seireitei or its people from interfering in her life."

The 3 named people looked at Byakuya in shock, "So Isshin still lives and in the world of the living all this time. He left even before Kisuke and the Vizords had been previously exiled!" Jushiro stated confirming he knew the man.

Toshiro Hitsuguya stepped forward, "Which sister did the power come from? Did she have dark hair or light colored hair?" Byakuya looked at the younger captain, "She has dark hair and purple eyes…you know her?" Toshiro and Rangiku nodded.

"We have both encountered Karin Kurosaki in the world of the living from separate events. She is civil enough but, when we asked about her abilities she wouldn't say more than she'd been seeing ghosts since she was a small toddler." The busty lieutenant stated honestly, "She doesn't have much trust in soul reapers in general and seems pretty neutral towards hollows and other spirits…funny since some of the pluses seem to follow her around for the sole purpose of annoying her honestly."

"That's something we've all had the entertainment of watching in the world of the living Little Shiro." Yoroichi said with a playful glint in her eyes. She then became somber and moved forward. "Head Captain, I'm sure Byakuya has already passed on Isshin's message but, allow me to reiterate."

"Very well, Yoroichi Shihoin, proceed." The man at the head of the hall stated sternly. Yoroichi stepped forward, "Ichigo Kurosaki chose to become involved in our affairs. In doing so he sacrificed his chances of ever having a true life in the world of the living forever." The captains made sounds of acknowledgment, "To put it simply her energy is different for one reason only," the woman continued, "Her powers drastically increased to enormous levels the moment her brother sacrificed his own powers against Aizen." She allowed her words to sink in observing each of the captains' reactions to the news.

She didn't expand further on the subject because she didn't know more than what Isshin was willing to share but, she suspected the kami or the Soul King had something to do with it. ' _No use getting everyone worked into frenzy if they realize there are greater powers at work here. Then they would try to influence her and only serve to infuriate her and her guardian Arrancar. Still haven't quite figured out how that works.'_

Kyoraku nodded, "Makes sense her power grew to compensate for the loss of his energy…the world of the living got used to a powerful force being present and sought to replace its lost defense." He looked at Yoroichi, "Isshin is being firm on his desire for us to remain away from her…he doesn't want her influenced by us at all?"

Instead of answering she turned to the door, "I think I will let Ichigo explain this part instead seeing as it's his fault Byakuya and Squad 12 even knew where to look." She gave the brother a disappointed glance, "Well Ichigo, you wanted to bring this to their attention so for better or worse you better tell them everything you know."

Zanpaktos-In-Love: Hey all I have finished 10 chapters so far and looking forward to more. I hope you enjoy everything I've written so far and please leave me a review! I would love to see what you all are thinking so far and hear some ideas you may have. Mind you I have the Pairing set as Ulquiorra/Karin and Ichigo/Orohime. However there are other's that may appear. So please any feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. C10 Ichigo's Betrayal, Karin's Suspicion

Ichigo stepped forward, "My sister has been growing drastically…mind you the sacrifice of my powers makes it almost impossible for me to sense it. As you know Kisuke and I have been rehabilitating Grimmjow who survived Aizen's attempts upon the world of the living." He looked to Yoroichi with a strange device strapped to his eyes like glasses allowing him to see the spirits but not hear them.

Yoroichi looked to the others and asked, "Any questions so far?" The captains gave a negative response, "Continue Ichigo." The younger man nodded, "Karin has an Arrancar bodyguard who had previously been dead…how he came back we don't know. My father might but I am not privy to the information."

"Ask Ichigo who it is that has returned from the reincarnation cycle," Captain Kurotsuchi stated his golden eyes gleaming with sick curiosity. Yoroichi then repeated the question to Ichigo, "Ulquiorra Cifer, he has an apartment in Karakura and is now in a gigai which makes him completely undetectable. He is attending school with my sisters and is a roommate to Karin."

"So Karin, now lives with this Arrancar in an apartment without supervision?" Shinji asked dryly as he moved forward, "Where's Hiyori been…I haven't heard from her in a while." Ichigo sighed, "As a personal favor I asked her to enroll and attend to watch Karin and Ulquiorra interact for anything suspicious."

"Has this suspicion yielded any result?" The scientist asked again. Yoroichi sighed, "According to a call Ichigo received from Hiyori…Karin seems to suffer moments of extreme pain and discomfort due to the severe increase in her power. Ulquiorra's presence seems to lessen the pain almost as a filter. Hiyori mentioned that he is very conscious of her condition and is directly beside her at a moment's notice."

"What do you think of this Ichigo Kurosaki?" The head captain demanded. His father stated he did not want Soul Society to interfere without her permission and the brother shows a conflicting opinion.

"I think something suspicious is going on…my father doesn't know enough to make a good decision in my opinion and my sister is remaining tight lipped. I believe the link between her pain and his presence is incentive planted to make her wish to remain with him. I can't imagine how Ulquiorra became linked to my sister but, I don't like it and I certainly don't trust him." The fierce response of the Substitute Soul Reaper has them all reeling.

"What of your defense and rehabilitation of Grimmjow? We don't exactly agree with what you are doing either but, you seem more secure in his presence then in Ulquiorra's. Who is to say that his presence is a negative thing? Even Hiyori, who you personally asked, to look into it said that everything looked okay from his end." Shinji stated with his usual smirk enjoying the troubled expression on his face.

"From my perspective, I think your dad knows more than he is willing to share with you." Kensei stated plainly, "You, rather than trusting your father, are choosing to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Your sister would tell you if she wanted you to know her business."

"I however am interested in finding out how the Arrancar who died with multiple witnesses has managed to return to the living," Kurotsuchi stated rather curious about the entire circumstance, "the reaction to the girl's power, her painful symptoms and his presence easing it could be fascinating to study."

Yoroichi received a text on her soul phone from Kisuke asking what was going on in her day. She grimaced as she watched the others debate about the matter among the captains.

Ichigo looked angry and frustrated when Yoroichi thought to ask a perspective question, "Hey Ichigo, did you ever tell your sister the truth about any of your dealings with the people of soul society?" Her golden gaze staying firm on the boy, "You are nosing around her business when you saw fit never to tell her about your own experiences. I simply don't see the even standing ground to authorize people to spy on her."

Ichigo didn't answer right away so Toshiro stepped up, "From what I can tell Ichigo spoke of his adventures to soul society to no one outside of the few friends we were familiar with. His father knew what he was doing but didn't see fit to tell his sisters either." He looked at Ichigo, "Karin was always looking for some news concerning if her brother was alright. She knew about spirits because she was seeing them as a child and was left many times without protection forced to face hollows alone in order to protect herself and her sister."

"Did she ever see Ichigo in soul reaper robes?" Shunsui asked. The younger captain sighed, "She saw him battling Grimmjow during one of his jaunts to the world of the living. He saved them from Sinners, and he also fought of only 2 of many hollow attacks that had been aimed at Karin in the past."

"Karin has been exposed as a bystander but, essentially Ichigo never told her anything himself…Ichigo did she ever ask you directly?" The thoughtful captain said as he pulled down his straw hat thoughtfully.

"Yes, she asked me a few times and I never told her anything…I was trying to protect her from all this." Ichigo said softly causing Byakuya to scoff derisively.

"So you see yourself worthy to know the truth about her affairs but, you never saw fit to tell her anything but lies and misdirection." The man gave a cold glare, "I sense a bit of hypocrisy at play and I believe your sister has a right to choose what you should or shouldn't be privy to since it's her personal business."

Ichigo glared at him, "Like you stay out of Rukia's business? Last I checked you almost got your sister executed for inaccurate charges. I was the one that saved her from it not you…you would have stood by and let her die so don't you even try to call me out on hypocrisy of being in my sister's business when you do the same."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a bland look, "I have since allowed my sister to lead her own life due to that very error. You on the other hand are playing the role of a petulant child who is not being told a secret everyone else knows." He then turned to face the Head Captain, "Head Captain, I believe it's prudent to remain at a distance as requested by her father until such a time the circumstances change forcing our involvement. As I followed the girl I was warned off both by the Quincy's father and her own father."

The Head Captain looked upon the other captains, "Anyone else have a set opinion on this? All in favor of investigating the girl and the revived Arrancar please step forward. All against raise a hand." As his eyes trailed down the line of the captains only the captains of squad 2, 7, 11, and 12 had stepped forward. The rest remained standing in steady positions with a hand raised.

He nodded and announced, "Then I will say this so long as no harm comes to Kurosaki Ichigo's sister from the hands of the Arrancar we of the Seireitei will remain out of Kurosaki Karin's affairs until such a time she requests assistance."

Ichigo looked frustrated and disappointed but nodded in understanding before bowing and moving to leave the captain's meeting room. Yoroichi sighed in relief causing a few captains to look to her, "I'm glad he is starting to understand that spying on his sister is a huge no-no." She gave the captains a smile, "I'll let Isshin know this side is handled…I just hope Karin doesn't find out or Ichigo will be in deep shit."

The cat woman gave the Captains a smirk with a wink, "Kisuke and I are working on her opening up to us but, the trust issue is going to take a while. Until next time!"

~Back in the World of the Living~

Karin and Urahara sat at the table while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra spared downstairs for some exercise. Karin had a small twinge of pain but, Ulquiorra was close enough that it was manageable. Karin tensed as she sensed Ichigo and Yoroichi come from in the basement. She gave a clear look at Urahara, "Took a day trip did they?" Urahara looked as clueless as her.

"I don't know…I just texted Yoroichi a bit ago but I thought she was out shopping…if they went to soul society." He looked uncomfortable with the thought. He just watched as Karin sipped her tea without hesitation before she muttered, "If he spoke to anyone of my personal business he will be punished one way or another…simple as that." She ignored her brother as he froze in the doorway from the floor until Yoroichi threw him outta the way.

She blinked at the teen in the room with her old friend, "Well hello there Karin-chan. How are you doing today?" Her voice was sly and filled with playful amusement as Karin looked at her blandly. "Fine, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are playing in the basement. How your visit to Soul Society and just what was my brother up to there? Nothing involving me I hope."

Yoroichi gave a grin, "He just wanted to check on some friends," what the cat woman didn't realize is that her reiatsu flared minutely giving away her lie. Karin gave a cold glance, "Uh-huh…so Ichigo told them nothing about myself and Ulquiorra at all?" The cat woman looked almost shocked, "No Karin-chan, he didn't." She felt a bit of sweat fall down her spine and the bland look she received in return from the girl. She sighed, "Very well then Cat Lady…go have fun shopping."

Kisuke glanced from Yoroichi to Karin noting the difference in the level off coolness in the girl's gaze. He just smiled obliviously and said, "Yes, Yoroichi have fun shopping. Can you grab a few things for me while you're out?" The woman looked at Kisuke and nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not since I was going anyway." Kisuke nodded and stood, "I'll be right back with that list for you, be good Yoroichi."

The cat woman just looked at the distant teen and sighed, "So, why aren't you talking to Ichigo about your issues Karin?" Karin gave Yoroichi a curious glance, "Why do you care what I do and don't tell him? If it doesn't involve him directly it's none of his business. It's that simple. He never told me about what he was doing…why should I?" The older woman gave a sigh, "Yeah but, you know he just worries…about the wrong things but, he cares and he sucks at showing it."

"Then he better get his act together because at the rate he's going I'm more likely to kill him rather than help him."


	12. Chapter 11 Coveted Kitchen Lessons

Karin looked almost confused at Ulquiorra, "You want me to teach you to blend in? You mean teach you the mechanics of human interaction?" Her eyes just looked at him almost clueless with disbelief. She looked at him and considered it from his point of view, "I suppose as we run into certain circumstances I can lend a hand. So far you haven't made any faux pas on a social level."

Green orbs glanced back at her as the owner nodded with understanding, "I suppose that makes sense. Each situation has a reasonable reaction. How about sleeping arrangements?" Karin looked from Ulquiorra to the ceiling and back to him. "Sleeping arrangements we each have our own room, what do you mean?"

"I heard you weren't resting so well last night. I heard you tossing and turning and it seemed like you were in pain." He stated honestly, he was concerned for her wellbeing and she wondered if it was just due to his mission or because he honestly cared. She held her thoughts to herself for the time being.

"If I'm too noisy just wake me up. I can take a hot bath and see if that helps." She was honestly unsure of how to handle her condition. Ulquiorra nodded, "I can agree to that for now but, if it gets worse what would you want to do?" Karin shrugged, "I don't know…I suppose we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Karin moved to the kitchen to make a simple lunch before she pulled the clean dishes and bentos from the dish washer. She popped her head around the wall, "Hey Ulquiorra, do you want to learn how to cook up some bentos?" Ulquiorra looked thoughtful, "It would be interesting to try…can you show me how to make that dip you made last week?"

Karin smirked, "I knew you were addicted to s'more dip. I may have created a monster out of you…a Choco monster." Ulquiorra returned her smirk with one of his own, "I was already considered a monster but, I suppose you can claim credit for making me a Choco monster." Karin gave an over exaggerated bow, "Why thank you, for your patronage to my ability to corrupt thee with chocolate deliciousness."

Hiyori had just walked out and looked at them both like they were insane, "What the hell did I just walk into?" Karin began to snicker as Ulquiorra chuckled and moved to the kitchen. "We're getting ready to make some bentos for tomorrow. You wanna join us?" Karin invited the curious Vizord. Hiyori looked to be thinking about it and Karin smirked again, "I'll teach you how to make s'more dip!"

Hiyori perked up at the thought of the rich and delicious treat, "Count me in!" Together the three roommates each worked a task; Karin focused Hiyori on the rice cooker and how to operate it. She turned to Ulquiorra and asked, "You want to learn how to make the meats, omelets, or the veggie and fruit mixtures?"

"Hey Karin, if the rice smells like it's gonna burn do I add water?" Hiyori asked carefully since she wasn't sure if she set the cooker right. Karin gave a small grin before they heard a knock.

Karin grinned, "How about you answer the door and invite our surprise guests in while I check the rice. Whether or not to add water depends on the flavor you want in the rice." She looked over her shoulder at the meats, "Which flavor do you all want beef, chicken, or something spiced?"

Ulquiorra shrugged and continued chopping the fruits while he stir fried the veggies in a pan on the stove next to him in some light olive oil. "I don't particularly mind to be honest I've liked everything you've made so far." Karin smiled and waved at Orohime, Yuzu, and Tatsuki with a girl she's never seen before who felt like Hiyori.

"Hey Karin, this girl is Mashiro. She's a friend of mine who's just visiting." Karin nodded with a grin and looked to the guys behind. "Oh I haven't met you all yet," A silver haired man moved forward to shake her hand, "Kensei and the other guy is Shinji." Karin and Ulquiorra looked at them, "You're both Captains aren't you?"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah but, we already told Ichigo we weren't spying on you for him…so did the rest of the Seireitei." Karin froze and her reiatsu charged the room with agitated energy as she finished adding the flavor to the rice to custom season it. "Hiyori the rice needs to steam in the flavor for about 10 minutes. I need to take a few minutes."

Kensei looked after her concerned as Ulquiorra removed the veggies from the tray and place them on a paper towel covered bowl as Karin has instructed, "Take no offense, Karin isn't upset with any of you. She is just upset because now she knows Ichigo broke his promise for certain."

Shinji looked at the arrancar curious, "What was the promise exactly?" Green eyes met grey as he answered, "He was not to tell Soul Society anything for her business was none of theirs. She wanted it to just be us as she figures out all the changes happening to her." Kensei sighed, "I thought so…I didn't like how he came before the Captains to appeal for a spy to watch her. I understand why he might be suspicious of you but, his own sister." He shook his head as he grabbed Mashiro before she could break something, "Careful Mashiro, you break it you pay for it."

Ulquiorra stepped out of the kitchen to enter Karin's room she had changed from her long sleeve shirt into a camisole. She looked up at Ulquiorra, "Hey…I mean I knew it was coming but, did he even wait?" The arrancar sat in front of her on the bed looking down at the photo album. He allowed himself to watch as she traced the faces of her family. "Nothing used to divide us…we were a tight knit family. Now it feels like we will never be a real family again…I can't even trust him to keep his promises."

Ulquiorra was not fond of the expression of disappointment on her face and said softly, "I think…he means well. He made a severe mistake one which he will have to own up to." He tapped Karin under her chin so she would meet his eyes, "He is a protective person…sometimes his emotions drive him more than logic." He gave a small smirk, "When he battled me he focused so much on what he was feeling that I was able to cause him a lot of damage. Had Orohime and Grimmjow not shone up when they did he probably wouldn't even be here." Karin and Ulquiorra looked up at a light knock to see Hiyori in the doorway.


	13. C12 Partners Chat Sisters Heart to Heart

Yuzu watched as Ulquiorra left the room and turned to the food that was prepped. "Bentos! The rice is finishing up and the fruits and veggies are done. So I just need to cook the meat and sort it into the bentos for us for tomorrow then." She looked to Hiyori, "Did you all have plans for dinner tonight?"

Hiyori rubbed her neck, "I don't know, let me check real quick." Hiyori moved and knocked on Karin's doorway since it was still open, "What do we want to do for dinner? Yuzu was asking." Karin and Ulquiorra just responded easily, "Just order something in." The arrancar pointed to a jar on the edge of the counter, "Unscrew the false bottom there is plenty of cash in there for food. Get enough for everyone." Hiyori nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

As she re-entered the kitchen she simply said, "They said to order out enough food for everyone." Hiyori glanced at her fellow Vizords and the two humans, "You all staying?" Tatsuki and Orohime nodded, "We can pitch in to pay for the food." Hiyori nodded and pulled out a couple of menus, "Pick whichever you want except pizza we just had that last week."

Everyone looked at the menus debating which one to choose Yuzu whispered to Hiyori, "She okay?" Hiyori just shrugged lightly, "She's pretty disappointed but, I think she already knew he had done something because of me showing up. Shinji just confirmed it and now she has to think of the punishment for him."

Yuzu was beginning to cook the meats that she had diced. She looked at Hiyori, "She could assign his punishment to our dad or maybe Kisuke." Hiyori took a moment to think about it, "I don't know if they would punish him enough though. This is pretty big for her ya know?"

The blonde twin sighed, "I really shouldn't be surprised Ichigo does things based on emotions and brash decisions more often than he should." She looked at the group still talking over menus and sighed, "Well do you mind setting up the bentos in a row? Once the meat is done cooking I can teach you how to sort the food equally into them."

Hiyori moved to do just that, "I can learn to cook the dip another day. Karin was trying to teach us a little bit of cooking for school." Yuzu gave Hiyori a smug grin, "She bribed you with the thought of knowing how to make your own s'more dip." Hiyori returned with a smirk, "She sure did…I shamelessly accepted it. That dip is awesome!"

Yuzu began to giggle and turned to look at the others, "Have you guys decided which one you wanted yet or are you stuck?" Orohime held up two of the menus, "We can't choose between Hibachi or the America place." Yuzu nodded, "Okay do you want greasy food or something lighter?"

Tatsuki stated simply, "It's getting late I say lighter." The others agreed and Hiyori nodded, "Hibachi it is then. Take a look at the menu and let us know what you like." Hiyori handed them a blank pad with a pen, "Just write the orders down here and I'll call them up."

Orohime and Tatsuki already familiar with the dishes wrote their orders and explained some of the food to the others. Mashiro wrote her order on the pad before she caught sight of a set of tessen hanging on the display wall. She moved over to take a closer look enamored with the beauty of the pieces.

Hiyori took the pad with the completed orders and grabbed the total. She hung up and began counting the cash available as Orohime and Tatsuki fronted some cash with Kensei and Shinji to cover the food.

Karin and Ulquiorra began to laze in on her bed as she considered his words. She turned them over in her head several times taking deep breathes before pulling out her phone. "I'll let Dad handle him with Kisuke this time…I don't even want to see his face."

Ulquiorra took the phone from her and typed a message to Isshin and Kisuke before sending it to them. He allowed his charge to rest back on the bed while focusing on her facial expression. He noted tenseness in her right calf and touched it gently to hear her lightly hiss. He kneaded the muscles there gently adding pressure little by little as he worked the knot out.

Karin took a deep breath as she tried to calm her breathing in response to the pain caused by the knot. She gave a curious look at Ulquiorra but allowed him to help. The male stayed silent as he worked the muscles in her leg to loosen the knot there. He made observations on Karin in his presence and then in Hiyori's when she didn't pay attention to notice he was there. He was certain the vizord knew what he was doing but, she never said anything about it either. Another knock was heard on the door before it opened and Yuzu smiled at the two.

She bent over Karin's still form, "Hey let Dad and Kisuke worry about Ichigo. So, are you doing okay?" Karin stretched out her legs as Ulquiorra stood to leave the room closing the door behind him with Karin watching after him. "I don't know what to think of him sometimes…"

Yuzu gave a small hidden smile, "Oh, care to elaborate?" She saw the mixed signals between Karin and Ulquiorra that could sometimes be misconstrued. Karin sighed, "Sometimes he does things without me realizing that I need it. Am I just a job to him or does he do those things intentionally with something else in mind?"

Yuzu looked at the décor in her sister's room, "To be honest Karin, do you want him to see you as more than just a job? Do you think he's handsome and attractive? Or do you just want to be close friends with him?"

Karin glared at her ceiling, "I don't know…" Yuzu gave her sister a surprised but pleased smile. She nodded and bent over her sister and whispered a bit conspiratorially, "Then I think, you should consider what you want and until you have your answer simply allow things to go with the flow. Don't overthink his gestures until you decide what you're feeling."


	14. Ch 13 A Dinner Crowd, A King's Warning

Karin sat out amongst the crowd in their apartment feeling much better about where she stood after having chatted with her twin and letting Ulquiorra text her father with her decision to leave Ichigo's punishment up to him. She allowed herself to bask in the relaxed atmosphere; she noticed Mashiro's interest in her tessen set "Do you know how to use tessen Mashiro?"

Mashiro and the others turned to Karin who hadn't spoken much since earlier, "No Karin-san, I just thought they were beautiful." Karin gave a small soft smile causing Ulquiorra to relax in retrospect. He had heard the sisters speak a bit before she walked away from the room without meaning to and realized the confusion he may have caused. He decided to consider his point of view as well while still acting as usual to let her decide for herself.

Karin nodded, "I got them since they were interesting. I was hoping to learn how to wield them but, I've yet to find a teacher who knows them well enough." She shrugs with a smile, "Until then I keep them maintained. They are gorgeous."

Yuzu rolls her eyes, "Pretty to look at. I wouldn't want to be hit by one…remember when Dad almost dropped the blade ends on his head. Yoroichi had to drag him out from under it before it hit." Karin snickered as she finished off her shrimp tempura roll that she ordered with her dinner. Kensei and Shinji had already finished their food and were waiting for Mashiro to clear up her own plate before leaving.

Karin finished off her plate and smiling began gathering up the take out dishes to clean and save for future needs with food storage. Tatsuki waited for Orohime by the door talking to Kensei about some of the martial arts her school teaches. Shinji and Mashiro were bringing some additional dishes to the kitchen as Yuzu and Hiyori chatted with Karin by the counter. Orohime looked to Ulquiorra with a gentle smile, "I'm glad you have been given a second chance Ulquiorra. I didn't like how things ended before and truth is neither did Ichigo."

Ulquiorra looked almost cynically amused, "You mean he didn't get to defeat me the way he wanted. I have not forgotten how he had offered to have his limbs removed to make the fight even." Orohime gave a hesitant laugh, "Okay so our preferences were different but, I think minus his jealousy of you spending time with his sister…he is happy you are getting a chance like Grimmjow is."

Orohime moved to join Tatsuki calling out a cheerful, "Thanks for the company goodbye everyone! Karin, Hiyori, Yuzu, and Ulquiorra don't stay up too late since it's a school night." Karin just stuck her head out and snickered, "What are you my mother?"

Yuzu snickered; "More like hopeful-sister-in-law…" the twins laughed as Orohime blushed. Tatsuki snickered, "That'll require Ichigo to get his head out of his ass." Karin and Yuzu shared a look of disbelief, "Never gonna happen." The twins waved to the people as they left and came out to see the table cleared and the back packs lined up for the next day. Karin smiled as she saw Ulquiorra pulling out the sofa bed to set it up.

"Hey everyone since we're all here I'm going to use my shower tonight so whoever needs one can use mine in the morning." Karin stated simply as she moved off to her room. Hiyori nodded, "I'll get one too that way both bathrooms are open in the morning." As both girls moved to the showers Karin used the one in her suite Yuzu turned to help Ulquiorra make the sofa bed.

"How do you feel about everything in the world of the living so far Ulquiorra?" Yuzu asked as they pulled the sheets onto the bed to fit around the edges. Ulquiorra looked up, "I feel as if I understand most things…I however do not understand the more intimate or familiar things in human interaction." Yuzu hummed thoughtfully, "Care to give an example?" Ulquiorra thought for a moment before nodding, "I am curious of how to interpret my circumstances with Karin. On one hand I want her to trust me…it started out as a task set by the Soul King."

"How about over the past week or so…is it still about the job or is there more to it?" She asked to help clarify his confusion. Ulquiorra thought for a moment before continuing, "I am becoming fond…I never imagined I would come to care what a human perceived of me." Yuzu grinned, "Okay so you can't pinpoint it…let me ask you this then. Do you feel warm around her or is it more like your heart races or pounds near her?" Ulquiorra looked up almost surprised at the question. "It is more like warmth; I also don't like seeing her discontent."

Yuzu gave a grin, "So to me it seems like you like Karin as a friend." Ulquiorra nodded, "Would that make her a girlfriend?" Yuzu shook her head quickly in the negative, "No! A girlfriend is specifically someone who is a potential wife or I think Karin used the word mate. It's a romantic title for a girl you want to possibly spend the rest of your life and build a family with. Like having kids, does that make it clearer?"

The arrancar nodded his cheeks slightly tinted red, "Yes I… apologize for the mistake." Yuzu sighed with a small snicker. "No worries Ulquiorra. I'm just glad you asked before calling her that in front of her or around our classmates. It could cause a lot of confusion." Yuzu set the cushions behind and placed the pillows on the bed before laying the blanket on top. She grabbed her bag of clothes and moved to Karin's room, "I hope you have a good sleep I am changing before going to bed. Goodnight Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra muttered a soft, "Good night Yuzu." He then checked the fridge to see that the bentos were lined up and pulled the breakfast food forward on the second shelf so it was easily accessible in the morning. He then went to his room to rest upon his bed tapping his chin. "Karin…is my friend. She isn't just a charge to me anymore."

"A good thing too Arrancar…her first stage of change is going to be rather drastic." A woman's voice could be heard. Ulquiorra looked at the shadow by his shelf from the bed, "You are the woman who brought me before the Soul King."

The woman stepped out a cloak covering over her face, "You are correct Ulquiorra-san. I was sent to provide you with a warning. She held up the bag of clothes, "These are for Karin to wear tomorrow…she will experience a growth spurt of sorts. She will appear drastically different to everyone around her. Make sure she wears the pendant it will hide her more… _attractive_ features." She then chuckled and left leaving Ulquiorra wary of what was coming before falling asleep.


	15. C 14 Ascension Stage One: Growth of Body

Morning came almost too soon as Yuzu and the others began to rise. Yuzu entered Karin's room and dropped her things with a shout. "Oh my god!" The sudden shout caused Karin to fall out of bed noticing that her clothing felt tight on her body. She looked down in horror at the difference in her figure and how the clothes all fit.

She flushed and pulled her blanket to cover her chest, "Yuzu just use the shower and get ready for school. I may need to call out of school for today." She just kept the blanket wrapped around her body not sure how she was going to get around to finding something that will fit better. She stayed flustered about her circumstances and hid beside her bed.

Hiyori and Yuzu got ready and stepped out as Ulquiorra finished his shower. "Heading out early?" He asked softly. Yuzu and Hiyori looked at each other, "You might need to check on Karin…she's a bit different. So, I had Dad call you both out of school today and he asked me to tell you to call him if you need help."

Ulquiorra thought back to his late night visitor from last night and nodded. "I will if needed. Thank you for telling me." He waited until the girls left before grabbing the bag from his room and knocking on Karin's door.

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded shy which surprised him. He was used to playful and confident not meek and timid. There was something in her voice drawing him in. He asked, "I have something for you…can I come in?" He waited for a few moments until Karin finally said, "Yeah, you can come in."

Ulquiorra entered to see her wrapped in her covers and looking flushed. He placed the bag on the bed, "There might be something in here you can wear more comfortably." Karin looked curious, "How did you know I would need it?" Ulquiorra had already turned to leave the room, "I received a visitor last night after you all went to sleep. She was there on the Soul King's behalf with a warning that the first change would take place." He tried to keep himself frozen in place so as not to turn around.

"Thanks…sorry about all of this." Karin muttered. She opened the bag and quickly moved into the bathroom for privacy. "What's the necklace for?" She was curious but, there was an undertone that Ulquiorra didn't recognize. "She said it was to hide your more attractive features…" Karin made a slight sound of acknowledgment before placing the necklace on and looking in the mirror.

"Ulquiorra I think the pendant is busted…I don't look any less noticeable." The young woman muttered staring at her new form. She was dressed in a Pair of dark wash jeans that clung to her new curves forcing her to blush. Her top was green blouse with a white belt across the waist and her hair was longer left down as it curled around her knees. As an additional gift the pendant was silver with a green stone and she received a pair of white boots to complete the ensemble. "What do you think the pendant was meant to hide?" As she stepped out she saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen. "It's too much isn't it…you said the Soul King's representative brought this?"

Ulquiorra relaxed as her voice was now the sound he was used to. "So that's what she meant by attractive features…her voice." He turned and his eyes widened at what he was seeing. Her outfit was obviously giving off hints to anyone paying too much attention to their group. As he heard her question he responded, "I think the pendant is for your voice…it was distracting."

Karin looked surprised before looking down and tucking the pendant in. "I guess I should keep it hidden then…for safety's sake." She checked her phone and sighed, "Dad's stopping by he says it's about Ichigo."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, "I suppose this is where the 'kill two birds with one stone' comes in?" Karin gave him a grin, "That's one way of putting it." Karin moved to the kitchen and made a breakfast for four. "I have a feeling he's gonna bring someone with him so I'm making extra."

Ulquiorra was quick to set the table and make sure the tea was made. Just as Karin placed the food on each dish the doorbell rang and Ulquiorra went to let in her father before frowning at who was with him. Karin looked up to see her father and a guilty looking Yoroichi who both looked flabbergasted at the site of Karin looking so grown.

"Hey Karin, I see that the change was pretty drastic huh?" Isshin stated as he came down from his shock. Karin sighed and nodded, "Overnight too…I can't go to school looking this different can I? Nobody would believe it…"

Isshin snickered, "Actually they might your brother shot up like you did too at one point. It's in the genes." Karin just gave him a look of disbelief. Yoroichi hadn't spoken yet not sure if she should. Karin sighed, "Yoroichi…either talk or eat just stop sitting their looking guilty."

Ulquiorra held in his amusement as he sat peacefully eating his breakfast waiting for the shoe to drop. "We've got good news and bad news…which do you want first?" Isshin asked calmly. "Bad first…always bad first the good has a chance of cheering me up." Karin stated plainly as her hands laid in her lap. Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and rubbed circles over her fingers in comfort.

Yoroichi sighed, "Bad news is Ichigo has gone missing…he found out you knew he went to Soul Society as of last night and has since vanished. Grimmjow couldn't even find him and he checked Hueco Mundo while I searched the Seireitei." Isshin watched Karin's eyes darken in her severe dislike of the news.

"Good news is your school year is done this week and I am giving you the key to our family home in the Rukongai within Soul Society. You can stay there and work out what you need to do with Ulquiorra and your cousins Ganju and Kukaku will be there as back up if needed."

Karin looked at her dad unsure, "The whole point is to keep Soul Society out of my business…is going to the Soul Society really the smartest idea?" Isshin nodded, "They have already agreed to stay out of your affairs. You and Ulquiorra can do whatever you need to and in a secluded home where no one outside the family will be able to enter without express permission.


	16. Ch 15 Middle School's Last Day

Karin stood with the group of middle school graduates having already received her diploma. She had been offered a place at multiple schools but, she had yet to decide what route she was going to take. Ulquiorra responded in much the same manner both uncertain as to what was going to happen throughout her change.

It took the classmates a few days to get used to Karin's new look but eventually the chatter had died down. Most credited it to genetics due to her father and her brother's height. Karin was just relieved that she wasn't being stared at constantly anymore and was more than eager to get used to her grown body so she could figure out how to move more easily with her new height and curves. She actually found herself only two inches shorter than Ulquiorra.

She smiled as she saw Ulquiorra receive his middle school diploma before moving from the stage and down to meet her and Yuzu. Hiyori was off to the side with some of the other vizord and soul reaper guests from her time in the Seireitei. Ulquiorra had allowed his gigai hair to grow it was getting down to his upper shoulder blade and Karin was curious to see how long it would grow.

Ulquiorra moved towards Karin ignoring the mutterings of people wondering if they were dating. As he walked up he saw one of the older guys leering at her from where she couldn't see and wrapped his arm around her waist as Yuzu had mentioned before. It would allow them to appear intimate without being to over the top and would keep the prowlers at bay. Isshin had snickered when Karin had become flustered about it before sighing in acceptance.

Karin leaned on Ulquiorra comfortably her head on his shoulder as she had become use to the closeness over the past week. Hiyori left the soul reapers and vizords to join them "To the apartment then?"

Karin grinned, "Yeah I'm ready to get out of these killer heels…why did I wear these again?" Ulquiorra gave a smirk of amusement, "I believe your twin strong armed you into wearing them and you said it would be a once in a lifetime event." Karin rolled her eyes as Yuzu moved over to walk with them Isshin following after her.

Ichigo was still missing Grimmjow and Yoroichi continued to search for him wanting him to face his punishment and get it over with. Karin at this point just wanted Yuzu to smile for real since she hadn't been able to since finding out he was gone. Orohime started coming to the apartment more often too unable to deal alone with Ichigo's sudden disappearance.

The vizords all checked in at some point simply to visit and Karin even finally allowed Toshiro to come over so long as Rangiku wasn't with him. The captain was easily received and he pointed out that she could become good friends with captains Ukitake and Kyoraku he even reluctantly admitted she would adore Zaraki and his lieutenant Yachiru. Karin just shrugged and stated that he should introduce them to those people after they settled in at the Shiba house in the Rukongai.

All the packing for their summer trip was completed before graduation from school. Karin and the others quickly retreated to the apartment. As they all entered they saw the letter from the landlord pinned to their door confirming their apartment would remain untouched for the duration of their trip and he would see them when they returned from their summer trip. Yuzu opened the door and they all walked in.

As they entered the lights turned on and they saw some familiar faces as well as some new ones. A woman wearing a red and white outfit stepped forward with a smirk, "Which ones are my little cousins, Uncle?" Isshin chuckled and moved Karin and Yuzu forward. "These two are your cousins, Karin is my little night owl and Yuzu is my little sunshine."

Kukaku smiled at both the girls and gave them a hug she looked down at Karin, "So, I hear you and your hollow are coming to stay with me for a while. Got any adventures in mind?" Karin gave a grin, "I'm supposed to be introduced to a few captains that Toshiro thinks I will get along with an Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Zaraki with the young lieutenant."

The others nodded as Ulquiorra and everyone else relaxed in the apartment. Each of them were looking forward to exploring the Rukongai and Seireitei. Karin looked at Kukaku, "Any tips on how to avoid the creepy scientist?" Everyone paled, "No at the moment…we'll think of something."

At the end of the night Karin and Ulquiorra grabbed their bags to go through the Senkaimon gate with Kukaku and Ganju who had stayed in the background and let the girls have some bonding time. Yuzu and Hiyori waved them off before heading home with Isshin in order to stay at the Kurosaki house for a while during the summer.

Karin moved through the gate and saw the precipice world for the first time. "This place looks creepy…shouldn't we get moving." Ulquiorra grabbed onto Karin and used sonido to move beyond the gate into Soul Society. At the gate stood Toshiro with Rangiku and a few others, "Hey Toshiro! How's it going?" Karin asked happy to see her friend.

She was given a rare hug from Toshiro with a smirk, "Welcome to the Soul Society Karin Kurosaki." Karin just returned the smile excited to explore the new world, "Care for a soccer game when I settle in?" Toshiro returned her smile with a grin, "You're on!"


	17. Chapter 16: Ari-Chan is Fun!

As the girl greeted the captain of the 10th division a small pink haired girl stood on Ikkaku's head. "Hey Baldie, is that Ichi's sissy?" Her reiatsu was pretty impressive for her size. Ikkaku grumbled from beneath her feet, "Yeah, that's her based on his description. Now would you get the hell off of my head?" Yachiru continued to comment ignoring him, "I wonder if she can play with Kenny? I think they could have lots of fun."

Yachiru hopped down and ran over to cling to Karin who looked from her to Toshiro curious. Toshiro smirked, "Karin, meet lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of squad 11. This is the girl I told you about." Karin and Ulquiorra looked at her in acknowledgement. Karin smirked down and pulled out a small bag of candy, "Here Yachiru-san, I heard you like candy." Yachiru looked at Karin with stars in her eyes. "For me, really?" Karin nodded with a grin looking to Toshiro, "You were right I like her already."

Kukaku just snickered at the small lieutenant, "Hey kid, you're gonna have to let her go. We got to get home and settled in. She'll come visit another day." Yachiru pouted and held tighter to Karin, "I don't wanna I'm gonna stay with Ari-chan until Kenny comes to get me!" Karin looked to Kukaku who shrugged. Karin looked at Yachiru, "You should at least let him know. You can't just vanish on him."

Yachiru gave a scrunched thoughtful grimace, "You'll wait for me?" Karin nodded, "Sure I can wait Toshiro said he'd introduce a few people to me anyway." Toshiro sighed as he tried to escape, "Where's this girl you told me about Shiro? Or these captains you wanted me to meet?" Toshiro just shrugged, "Captains are mostly busy with their duties at the moment."

Yachiru quickly bolted off and Toshiro gestured towards a girl whose hair was pulled into a bun. She had a gentle smile and Karin walked up to her easily her hand out ignoring Shinji for the moment. "Hey Momo-san, Toshiro has told me plenty of good things, nice to meet you!"

Momo nodded politely, "It's nice to meet you as well Karin-san." She also hesitantly looked to Ulquiorra who stood peacefully to the side with Ganju. "Hello, Ulquiorra-san." Soon enough a large man with spiky black hair appeared carrying Yachiru on his shoulder who took her bag and bounced back into Karin's arms.

"Let's go Ari-chan! Bye Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed excited to stay with Karin. Ulquiorra saw with a sense of warmth the ease she cared for the small lieutenant. He moved beside her and Kukaku nodded to everyone before leading them out towards their home in the Rukongai. Ganju met up with his friends and hopped onto his hog before they took off causing Kukaku to scoff.

Karin and Ulquiorra having been forewarned entered the underground home of the Shiba clan. Karin and Ulquiorra's rooms were set up next to each other knowing their proximity made Karin feel less pain. A door right across from Karin was organized quickly for Yachiru who went to unpack for her stay. Karin had easily set up her room including a plug in receiver for a connection to the world of the living for any communication with Yuzu and Hiyori.

Ulquiorra set up his room very similar to Karin's and sighed he sensed Ichigo's pressure within Soul Society and he even followed them through Rukongai. He had suspected he was hiding with a friend of his here but, now he knew for certain and wasn't sure how Karin would take the information. He opened the go between to see the shared bathroom and bathing area and began setting up his things on the counter alongside Karin.

"Ulquiorra…you've been quiet today," Karin looked at his annoyed countenance. "My brother is here somewhere isn't he?" Karin turned to lean on the counter not having to look up since her growth spurt to meet his gaze at eye level. She gave him time to answer as she knew he wanted to be cautious about information regarding her brother.

"He is here hiding in soul society…you may not have sensed him yet but, he followed us to the edge of the Rukongai." Karin shrugged and gave Ulquiorra a soft tap on his arm. "Unless he gets in our business or approaches us directly he's not our problem. Don't worry about it." Ulquiorra looked a bit surprised but nodded in agreement. Karin winced slightly as her lower leg muscles started to cramp a bit. She didn't get them as often since her growth spurt.

Ulquiorra quickly moved her to her bed and began feeling for the knot in her leg as he recognized the symptoms. Karin was forced to focus on anything but the feeling of his hands as they smoothly moved with familiarity along her leg to ease the pain. Karin began to sink into her mattress easily as Ulquiorra chose to relax for a bit next to her silently enjoying just being close to her.

Yuzu had asked if he only felt warm or if his heart raced around Karin once. Ulquiorra was honest that he did feel warm and at the time his heart hadn't raced. Once they returned to school with Karin's new look however that had begun to change. He still was warm around her but; his heart would beat quickly whenever the other males looked too closely at her. He asked Yuzu for advice on how to make the staring minimum and she had only smirked and said an arm around her waist would do the trick.

Karin had also started considering how she wanted things to grow with Ulquiorra. It was only a matter of time until both their natures would make a decision for the both of them. Karin could only wonder what the other stages of her growth would be like after the drastic difference of the first one. She had a whole summer to wait it out and see.

Throughout the next week they easily settled in and entertained the hyper pink haired lieutenant until her captain came to retrieve her. Karin and Ulquiorra had greatly enjoyed making friends with Kenpachi, Jushiro, Shunsui, and even Byakuya though neither had expected to meet him but, neither of them could regret it. They both took a liking to the quiet man and his calligraphy was something Karin was eager to try.


	18. Confrontation Brother Vs Broth

Karin continued to study even in summer with Ulquiorra splitting her time with meeting with Jushiro, Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Yachiru for fun and working on her control of her reiatsu with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra and Karin were both unsure of how the next stage of growth would happen and what to expect hoping a late night visitor would appear again to warn them but, so far they heard nothing.

Kukaku continued to monitor their sessions of training being sure that while pushing Karin's human limits slightly not surpassing them dangerously. She had been impressed with the level of control she saw almost reminiscent of Kaien. Her older brother brought alone old hurts in thought but, Kukaku knew that Karin would be different. Ulquiorra had told her of his suspicions of Ichigo hiding in the Rukongai to spy from a distance which was later confirmed when Ganju mentioned seeing him.

Isshin and Yoroichi sent a friend as a favor to hunt the boy down but so far he'd dodged all attempts so far. For the first time in a while Karin was going to the Seireitei to meet up with Kenpachi and Yachiru for a day to train with the captain in some basic kenjustu and hakuda lessons. Ulquiorra was choosing to stay with Kukaku and learn some of the Shiba family history to sate his curiosity about Karin's resemblance to her cousin and her grandmother.

Karin was well on her way to the gate where the Rukongai met the Seireitei when her hair began to stand on edge and Karin felt a familiar energy pressing against her own causing a splitting headache. She slapped the hand that was about to grab her and leapt easily onto the roof seeing Rukia standing there. Karin glared down at her, "What's the big idea giving me a migraine Kuchiki?"

Rukia gave a false innocent smile, "Oh did I? I apologize I was just trying to say hello. So, any luck with Ichigo lately?" Karin gave her a deadpan stare, "I'm letting goat face and cat lady deal with him…why got a tip on where he is?" Rukia shrugged, "Rumors but, nothing concrete. Want to go get lunch?" The female Kurosaki shook her head, "Already ate, and I'm heading to squad 11 for some training today with Kenny and Yachiru." Karin went to head toward squad 11 when Rukia blocked her path with a smile, "How about being a little late?"

Karin gave Rukia a dirty look but, felt Byakuya heading in their direction and just responded, "Again no thanks, I got things to do and people to see." Karin then moved past Rukia using a minor jolt of reiatsu to get past her. As she walked past an alley she nodded to Byakuya who nodded in return before moving to intercept his sister.

"Rukia, I believe Miss Kurosaki has other prior engagements. I clearly heard her state that she would not go with you. Is there a problem?" The young lord asked his sister. His sister just looked up at him surprised, "Oh no problem at all brother. I simply wanted to show her a nice restaurant in the area and introduce her to a friend of mine is all."

Byakuya glanced down at her in disbelief, "You have been associating with those in the Rukongai? Who was this friend you wanted her to meet?" Rukia paled as her brother gazed down at her strictly and sighed, "Ichigo has been hiding in different places throughout the Rukongai districts to avoid his father and Urahara."

Byakuya gestured towards the gate, "How about I meet with him instead as I have heard without a doubt that until Ichigo faces his father and sister that Kurosaki Karin has no intention of associating with him." Rukia sighed and nodded regretfully as she reluctantly led her older brother into the Rukongai her brother hiding his reiatsu so as to avoid being detected.

Rukia entered and guided Byakuya to the back room opening it to find Ichigo staring at the older Kuchiki with wide eyes. "What are you doing here Byakuya?" Ichigo asked curious. Byakuya said simply, "I am returning a favor you once paid me. Leave your sister to her life Ichigo. You have no right to dictate the path she takes. Just as I no longer dictate the path Rukia has chosen to follow." Ichigo glared at Byakuya, "I am trying to keep my sister from getting herself killed!" Byakuya muttered simply, "As was I until she got involved with you. Just as Rukia grew to make her own choices now Karin has done the same."

Ichigo remained still while his hands shook as he met Byakuya's firm gaze. The lord within Byakuya cringed in admission to their similar thoughts while the brother in him softened his gaze. "We both wish to protect those we care for but, a part of growing up is allowing them to choose for themselves and own up to our mistakes so they too will own up to their own." The man gestured for Ichigo to follow and slowly led them to the Senkaimon, "Go and face your punishment…own up to your mistakes and maybe, your sister will agree to speak with you."

Rukia watched in concern as her friend passed through the Senkaimon and turned to Byakuya, "Do you think it will be enough?" Byakuya turned to look down at his sister, "Only time will tell in the mean time I will be reporting your actions to you captain to discipline you as he chooses. Regardless of your reasons all of the soul reapers were told to stay out of Kurosaki Karin's affairs unless she herself asked you to become involved."

Rukia bowed her head and agreed, "I understand, Big Brother."

Jushiro hadn't been pleased to hear of Rukia's involvement in the situation and had assigned her to menial tasks such as cleaning the barracks by herself for the next 2 months reporting the punishment to Byakuya who accepted it as an appropriate punishment.

~In the World of the Living~

The Senkaimon dumped Ichigo into Urahara's basement and before him stood a trio of unimpressed individuals as Yoroichi looked guilty. Ichigo reluctantly sat next to her before looking at the disappointed and angry gazes of Isshin, Kisuke, and Grimmjow.

"Son, to say you've disappointed me would be an understatement… what made you come home?" Isshin asked. Ichigo sighed, "Byakuya caught me trying to lure Karin into a meeting using Rukia as a go between."


	19. Back to the Apartment, an Upgrade?

Karin and Ulquiorra had finished their summer adventures in soul society and were packed to return. Kukaku saw them off at the Senkaimon with their soul reaper friends and both waved goodbye before stepping through the gate.

As soon as the two stepped out the pair were accosted by Yuzu and Hiyori who had missed the duo. Karin and Ulquiorra had both grown closer while neither said a word as they gravitated to each other. Isshin, Ryuken, and the Soul King's messenger stood waiting to the left all of their things had been moved in secret a week after they went to soul society.

The woman had explained that a home near the high school was purchased as a gift from someone important. Isshin and Ryuken helped set up the new home with no complaints. Ryuken pulled several contacts in to make the home luxurious and pleasant for the whole group focusing mostly on the kitchen and the bathroom spaces. Isshin recruited Kisuke to help with the bedrooms and Isshin had even granted Yuzu permission to move in with them.

Ulquiorra guided Karin over to the woman who bowed, "Greetings Karin, Arrancar, I have a gift from my employer and he wishes you both well." She provided a set of 4 keys to what looked like a personal address. Karin shared a glance with Ulquiorra before nodding, "Thank you, and your name is?"

The woman smiled, "I have long since forgotten my name…you may call me what you wish." Karin looked long and hard at the woman and named her, "I shall call you Kaori, if you like." The woman nodded in agreement, "I rather like that name, I am Kaori. It is nice to meet you."

Ulquiorra looked between the two women and nodded, "Is there anything else I can say besides thank you Kaori-san?" His respectful tone caused her to smile, "Thank you is more than enough. Though I must warn you both…the next stage is a mental one. Karin you may feel overwhelmed but I must emphasize on the need to allow Ulquiorra to walk you through it."

Karin looked alarmed, "Mental, like dreams, downloading information, what exactly is going to happen?" Kaori looked regretful, "Much of what you think you know is going to change…you will begin with dreams of times long past where you will witness events that were. It will progress into the things that currently are and soon even you may see what is to come." Ulquiorra placed his hand at the small of her back and scratched at her spine lightly to help calm her.

"She will not be able to attend school after the first days for a while, will she?" The green eyed man asked. Kaori shook her head, "No it will take almost all of her sleep time for the visions to finish each night. When she is awake she will need to be notating or talking about what she saw so she is prepared for the next set of images."

Karin sighed, "There goes my perfect attendance record." Ulquiorra scoffed at her in amusement, "Yes, such a tragedy. I assume the school has been notified?" Kaori looked to Isshin and Ryuken who nodded, "We handled the school Yuzu and Hiyori will collect your assignments." Karin nodded in agreement. She then looked down at the keys and handed a set to Ulquiorra. "So are these our apartment keys or are they for something else?" Kaori smiled, "You won't be going back to an apartment. This is your new home…I believe it was already set up for you and your companions."

Yuzu bounced over happily, "The kitchen is stocked for just about anything, there is 7 bedrooms for have been made up for us. One is being used for storage and the other two have been made into spare rooms for company."

Hiyori added, "There's a den with desks for each of us to use and even a craft room. There's a pool out back, a lanai for grilling, and a game room for fun. Not to mention a room yours and Ulquiorra's room shares a large bathroom with a big tub with jets and a shower with a bench."

Karin and Ulquiorra were surprised at the description but went along following the girl's out of the basement. The adults followed after while Isshin called to Grimmjow, "Keep him busy Jaggerjaques!"

The house was everything they thought and more, Kaori snickered and showed them 2 hidden rooms that were sound proofed, one was a master suite set up for them to share if privacy was ever needed for any reason with a crazy large tub and a second grand kitchen. The other hidden room was just across from there and was a dojo for practicing Karin's spiritual mastery.

Ulquiorra just looked as Karin blushed before hiding his own face much to the entertainment of Isshin and Kaori who were cheering the two on to make a match. Ryuken just squeezed their shoulders in sympathy before stepping out to distract the girls as Isshin and Kaori left to say, "Explore for a bit!"

The house looked like a normal house on the upper floors but, the basement threw both of them for a loop. It was like its own separate apartment. Karin looked up still red at the now calm Ulquiorra, "I have a feeling this only gets stranger…but," she paused uncertain on how to say what she was thinking.

Ulquiorra simply stated, "It's alright to be afraid of the unknown just don't let it stop you from moving forward." Karin sighed in relief that he understood her hesitance. She nodded and set up her things from the Seireitei in the private suite with Ulquiorra before they put some of their less obvious or incriminating things into the public rooms they had separate but with a shared bathroom.

Karin moved to locate a swim suit and looked at Ulquiorra, "How about we shelf this for today and swim in that nice pool of ours with the others. Maybe Dad will even grill some good eats today." She grinned in victory when he nodded in agreement before closing her doors and changing into her new two piece swimsuit consisting of nylon shorts and a bikini top showing off her muscular but curvy form. The pieces were green with white bats hovering on the upper bands of the suit shorts and along the upper right triangle of the bikini top.

Ulquiorra easily chose a black short designed with a purple dragon wrapping around his thigh on the right leg. He chose to remain shirtless and grabbed a towel before knocking on her door. Karin opened the door and looked at the towel in his hands not realizing his frozen state at her form as the pendant hung between her curves by her throat.

"Ulquiorra that's a bath towel…" Karin reached to the lower shelves and pulled out two towels before freezing as she realized he was shirtless. She quickly looked away as her cheeks tinted pink and she held out a black towel to him while holding a purple towel in her arms. "Here these are longer and thicker…perfect towels made for by the pool or at the beach."


	20. Pool Party Fun and Dad's Cookout Masterp

It didn't take long for others from town who knew about spirits to arrive and hang out for a pool day. Keigo and his sister showed up bringing with them a cooler full of drinks. Mizuiro joined by bringing several platters of fresh fruit that Chizuru helped him bring in since they bought them together. Orohime, Tatsuki and Uriyu stopped at the market and bought Ice cream of several flavors with some decorations and the meats and marinades requested by Isshin and Ryuken.

Chad had even come over setting up and outdoor sound system as a surprise for the group and playing a plethora of music both from Mexico, Japan, and several other countries. Ulquiorra was partial to some of the Latin songs and Karin agreed to take the ballroom dance class as an elective for high school in place of PE class.

Yuzu had surprisingly agreed to try out for the tennis team to try and become a bit more fit and sporty. She hadn't told Karin yet but, she started seeing hollows clearly during the summer and came clean to her Dad and Hiyori. They took her to Urahara's to test her ability and found that she had been a late bloomer to show her Quincy talents. Ryuken and Uriyu had quickly taken her under their wings to guide her safely through her new abilities.

After Yuzu gained some practice she began training in the dojo when Hiyori showed her what being a Vizord meant. Hiyori also told Yuzu how it occurred due to Aizen and that Ichigo was the same way. The two had bonded over sharing the experience of growing in their skills together. Soon they wanted to add their skills to everything Ulquiorra and Karin had been working on at their own pace.

Karin just enjoyed the music and began playfully dancing in the shallows with Mizuho much to the entertainment of the group and both ended up splashed before an all-out water war ensued. Karin eventually tackled Ulquiorra into the deep end causing a minor wrestling match with Ulquiorra claiming the right to carry her around like a doll at his side once he claimed his victory,

Isshin and Ryuken remained by the grills and enjoyed the atmosphere of the group while Kaori and Kisuke whispered with Yoroichi about different research topics regarding the gigai created by Kaori's boss. Kaori agreed to ask if her boss had a spare that could be studied and what conditions the boss might have for allowing him to do so. Kisuke began jumping around like a giddy boy until he tripped over Hiyori and landed in the pool only to be smacked with a pool noodle once he resurfaced.

Karin and Ulquiorra shared an amused countenance as they left the pool to dry off before the sun was setting and began to indulge in the different fruits out with a can of soda each. Karin preferred grapes, Oranges, honeydew, cantaloupe and bananas her drink of choice being a coke.

Ulquiorra collected his own plate covered in Grapes, Strawberries, Honeydew, and bananas he decided to try the sprite as his drink for the day. Both decided to sit with Uriyu who was watching the two adults cook and prepare all the meats and vegetable skewers for grilling as a meal.

Soon enough the sun was getting ready to go down and the group all pulled themselves from the pool to dry so they wouldn't get cold. As it got darker the outside lights turned on and the music was lowered in volume. They didn't want to disrespect the neighbors who may be trying to sleep as most people worked Monday through Friday and it was a Sunday evening. Karin sat easily between Ulquiorra and Hiyori who had Yuzu on her other side. Three of the group members were being entertained as Jinta tried to win over Yuzu who was being kind in letting him down. The young man had written a badly misspelled love letter to the other Kurosaki twin who after her power awoke was growing in to her own in a slightly less obvious manner.

Karin easily leaned back in Ulquiorra as Hiyori moved towards Yuzu while the adults were placing the cooked Vegetable and meat platters on the table. Eyes continued to widen at the massive amount of food the party attenders would try to devour and thanked the chef's. Karin noticed the previous tension between Uriyu and Ryuken was no longer present and her sister was smiling towards them. Kisuke had gone to retrieve Ichigo and Grimmjow from the house so they could enjoy dinner that way Tessai wouldn't have to cook for once. Ichigo was brought in and the blindfold was removed as he was sat in a seat away from Karin where Chad, Orohime, and Keigo were waiting for him.

Orohime smiled happily as the young man greeted her tired from the workout Grimmjow forced on him. Keigo was being dramatic and Chad giving Ichigo a silent stare the young man relaxed. He looked over and saw Karin leaning against a content Ulquiorra and laughing at something Hiyori said that caused Jinta to blush and the others at the table to giggle. Grimmjow was sitting on Ulquiorra's right and smirking at the embarrassed young red-head boy from the shop. Karin had grown a lot and it was obvious in just looking at her she was more relaxed and grown than she was last Ichigo had seen her. Karin didn't turn his way to enthralled by her own conversation but, he felt a hand grasp his gently. He looked and smiled gently at Orohime…he'd missed her during his time in Soul Society.

Orohime returned his gentle smile with a gentle look of her own and asked, "You feeling okay Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, tired but, I'm okay. How's everything been with you?" The grey eyed girl smiled, "I was worried about you when you disappeared for a bit but…I'm glad you're okay. Have you had a chance to speak with Karin or Ulquiorra yet?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, my dad says to wait until they approach me…I pissed Karin off pretty badly with the whole disappearing act. I wasn't supposed to talk with Soul Society about what's going on with her and I made my whole family angry for breaking that promise." Orohime nodded with a sympathetic gaze. "I guess you just have to wait it out then."

Ichigo had a final question to ask, "Is he good to my sister Orohime?" Orohime looked confused before she giggled, "Ulquiorra is very good with Karin. They are just friends at this point Ichigo…nothing to be concerned with yet." Ichigo just sighed in relief before enjoying the food.


	21. First Day at Karakura High, A Serious Re

Karin stood in the Kitchen with a number of bentos lying empty in front of her. She had her now purple bento, a green for Ulquiorra, a red for Hiyori, pink for Yuzu, and a blue for Grimmjow who decided to check out what school was like for humans. Karin packed a yellow bento in case a classmate didn't have one.

She was reluctantly wearing the school uniform for girls the skirt and all but decided to wear leggings underneath refusing to go without any coverage at all. Yuzu and Hiyori were finishing their breakfast while Ulquiorra was cleaning dishes. Grimmjow who had shown up to head to school with them had even offered to dry and place the dishes away.

Karin packed the bentos into everyone's school bags and asked, "Everyone get their summer assignments done? I know Grimmjow doesn't have one but did you finish yours Hiyori?" The blond nodded and gave a smirk, "All done thanks to Yuzu helping me with that last page." Karin nodded and smiled, "I feel like I'm playing the role of mom it's kind of funny since this used to be Yuzu's thing."

Yuzu grinned, "Yeah but, I still do the laundry so it's all good. You just focus on the cooking since you're good at it." Hiyori focused on learning how to take care of the pool and the dojo equipment. Everyone took turns cleaning the public rooms or sometimes they paired together to finish the chores.

Grimmjow just finished putting glasses away and the group walked the 3 blocks to the school. Karin and Ulquiorra took Grimmjow to the office to get his schedule to find it matched theirs and led him to homeroom. Each walked in to find Hiyori and Yuzu had reserved spaces for them in the classroom. Grimmjow sat next to Yuzu on the aisle seat while Karin sat by the window with Ulquiorra next to her.

Ochi-sensei entered the room with a smile, "Welcome students my name is Ochi-sensei and welcome to your first day of high school. Today we have it relatively easy since we have your entrance assembly ceremony and the basic syllabus introduction for all the subjects we will cover this first semester. Any questions, anyone?"

The group watched as a few students asked questions about clubs and school events. The teacher happily answered them as the rest relaxed. The teacher then stood, "Okay students for those of you who were given homework assignments for the summer from our local middle schools please pass your work forward." As students shuffled papers forward easily Karin grouped theirs together and walked to the front of class.

"Here you go Ochi-sensei; this is from everyone in our section. Grimmjow is brand new so he wasn't given an assignment." Ochi-sensei gladly accepted the papers. While other students passed theirs forward Ochi-sensei announced, "You can all take out your morning bentos and enjoy a snack before the Entrance Ceremony. I look forward to teaching you all this year." The older woman began writing on the board in columns information regarding 8 categories of learning two columns were marked as electives for students to choose from.

Yuzu and the others had all begun chatting and Ulquiorra unpacked her bento. Karin smiled as she sat down and continued to engage the others in pointless conversation. After they finished their bentos each of them packed their bentos back at the bottom of their bag moving their planners and notebooks to the top.

Karin and Ulquiorra brought up the rear as the students lined up to head into the Entrance Ceremony at Karakura High. Both enjoyed the quietness of the auditorium before the other classes began grouping into the space. There were some stares directed at Yuzu and Karin but their group kept them blocked from others sitting next to them and they were able to relax with their friends to get settled for the first day of school. The rest of the introductions went on without a hitch.

When the group returned to the house they pulled out their homework of selecting the elective courses they wanted to take. Yuzu and Hiyori agreed to use Tennis as their PE elective while adding a language course for French. Grimmjow chose Kendo for PE and French with the girls.

Karin and Ulquiorra chose their PE elective to be Ballroom Dancing, their language of choice was sign language. They noticed that a classmate of theirs was not very talkative and had a guide using sign language. Both felt the young boy would need a friend and that there was something more since his energy felt similar to people they've met before, mainly the vizords.

A knock was heard at the front door and Yuzu ran to open it seeing her dad and Kaori, "Hello Dad, Kaori, how can we help you today?"

Kaori smiled, "Is everyone home from school already?" Her light colored eyes shining in the light from outside. Yuzu nodded, "Yep, everybody's home now. We were just picking out elective courses for the semester."

Isshin grinned, "So a PE and other elective? What did you all pick?" Yuzu grinned, "Karin and Ulquiorra both chose Ballroom Dancing and Sign Language. Grimmjow chose Kendo and French. Hiyori and I chose Tennis and French. We wanted to stick together for the most part."

Isshin was glad to hear it, "Sounds like you all were pretty sure what you wanted right from the start. Kaori and I wanted to take you all out to dinner tonight to celebrate a great first day. Are you all up for it?"Yuzu let them in the house and walked to the den where everyone was packing their school papers for the following day. Isshin looked to Kaori who spoke up, "Karin you may wish to hand yours and Ulquiorra's selections to Yuzu to turn in for you tomorrow."

Soon enough the group had gone to dinner at a local pizzeria and Kaori left both with a warning, "Remember to have those dream journals ready. You will need them as the dreams will begin tonight. Don't try to go to school until next week…we don't want you passing out from exhaustion." Isshin added quickly, "Ryuken already has a doctor note prescribed for each of you. He can change the time depending on the severity of the visions. Be careful both of you and call if you need anything."


	22. Ascension Stage Two: Mental Trials

The whole house was a bit tense and Karin chose to go into the private hidden suite for the duration of this stage. While the others got ready for bed she took some drinks and food to the private kitchen just in case she didn't want to be out with everyone while she processed whatever dreams were to come.

Night soon descended and Karin prepped notebooks and her laptop with a word document open and blank to catalogue each vision or dream as they arrived. She didn't want to be caught off guard if she didn't recognize something so she could look it up later. She didn't realize how tense she was until Ulquiorra placed his hands at her waist to make her still.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she whispered, "Thanks…"

Ulquiorra just nodded lightly and moved her grabbing the pile of clothes she selected towards the bathroom, "Take a bath and relax for a bit. I'll make sure the bed is ready for you and that everything stays available…you need to sleep without worrying about what's going to happen."

Karin thought to ask, "Yuzu and Hiyori?" Ulquiorra just nodded, "They are going to be and Grimmjow is set up in the guest room for the night. He won't let them walk alone to school if they don't need to." Karin smiled lightly and moved into the bathroom and turned on the water spout in the jetted tub before making sure the temperature was right. As she closed the drain to allow the tub to fill she saw two towels and a wash cloth on the vanity top next to her clothes.

She smiled and moved to the room again past Ulquiorra to go to the private kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to have while she was in the tub. She returned to the bathroom to smell the scent of her favorite incense burning in the bathroom. She pulled out her favorite scented soap and bath products and then stripped quickly to step into the tub. She hissed lightly at the heat before sighing as she leaned back in the ergonomic bath seat built into the tub.

Outside of the bathroom Ulquiorra stood making sure she wasn't stressing and just relax when he heard nothing but breathing he made sure that no materials for recording the dreams were missing before he left to suite to head to his private room for the night. He set his alarm early to help with breakfast and making bentos since Karin would most likely not be in any shape to do so herself.

Karin had finished cleaning herself off and leaned back again enjoying the smell of pine and lavender. Her eyes slipped shut as she drifted off into her slumber.

 _~Visions of the Past~_

 _Karin was dumped amidst what looked like an ancient example of the world of the living. Carnage sprayed across the ground as the fields soil was soaked red the color of spilled blood. She saw the spirits continuing the battle even above their own corpses. Humans, spirits, and beasts waging war in a single world and bringing plagues and calamity upon the people._

 _Times changed and she saw the beginnings of a world with a black sky and desert sand white as the moon above. Black bodied creatures with white masks prowling and changing forms as they fed upon each other like cannibalistic beasts._

 _Another world sealed and locked with a door chains crossing over as these monstrous people fell into the depths in order of the worst sinners to the least each chained and devoured in punishment by large guardians._

 _A torn society split from the privileged and the helpless as the Seireitei was built and many soul reapers abused their strength and power to take what they wanted. While others barely got by with what they needed to survive._

 _Continuous cycles of violence, rape, and horrors ran through Karin's mind as she slept. She felt the images and the knowledge of old laws and traditions burned within her mind forever._

 _~Visions End~_

Karin shot awake and realized as she felt the coolness of the water that she had slept in the bath. She quickly got up and dried off before running to her computer and creating separate documents. She first typed out the vision in detail based on pictures she saw. She then categorized the knowledge she was given by each portion of the vision. Her final notes were the emotions and personal thoughts she felt ripping through her soul achingly as she had been forced to bear witness to it all.

Karin took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her legs that she had pulled into her chest and allowed herself to begin sobbing. She didn't know how long she'd been in the visions or care to check if anyone was home. She simply allowed herself to cry in private knowing that no one would see her as she remained shaken by what she saw. What she didn't realize was that she was heard by both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who both moved to check on her.

Ulquiorra could only nod in acknowledgement and move into the room with Grimmjow following after. It was about 5 in the morning and both rose early to ready the day. Grimmjow already showered and dressed went to check the information on the computer and he opened all the files starting with the oldest.

Ulquiorra crawled behind Karin and slipped her arms around her waist whispering almost silently in her ears. The soft assurances that the night was over and she would have some time to rest before she had to worry about another vision. He saw Grimmjow wince at the information in front of him and waited until he was done reading. As Grimmjow moved to sit next to the pair he passed the computer to Ulquiorra who quickly reviewed the information regarding the visions notating her sorting pattern in regards to detail and importance.

He completed his perusal of the information hissing in displeasure at the sight of how she reacted to some of the many visions but, understanding why she had to be shown them. Luckily it seemed she had catalogued everything in great detail and hopefully wouldn't have to live through a repeat of those visions unless she missed something specific. All he could do now was nod to Grimmjow, "Breakfast is ready and the girls should be getting up now. I will stay with her and make something here."

For a pleasant surprise the blue haired male quickly left and shut the door behind him without being told. He then continued to help the girls get up and ready to go to school. Both girls chatted as they allowed Grimmjow to walk them to school and pulled out Ulquiorra's and Karin's selections. Ochi-sensei smiled and thanked them mentioning that Ryuken had called due to an appointment with Karin and Ulquiorra this morning ordering them on a one week minimum bed-rest.

"Dr. Ishida let me know not to expect them for a week maybe longer only because they insisted on pushing themselves to attend school yesterday." Ochi-sensei confirmed in understanding accepting the groups papers and processing the selections sending theirs first since they arrive early for class.


	23. Day 1: Realization and Sympathy

Karin was difficult to console and Ulquiorra had already asked Isshin for advice when Kaori came knocking at the home. She had in her arms two baskets one with chocolates and snacks and the other filled with bath salts and a small bag with two swimsuits. He gladly let her in and watched as she entered and coaxed Karin into the bathroom to change into the swimsuit. She then poked her head out of the room.

"Ulquiorra-san you should go change into a clean swimsuit and join us in the tub." Kaori was gentle in her suggestion and wanting to learn from example Ulquiorra did as bid. He hadn't liked the gut twisting feeling he'd had all morning. He was concerned as to how the visions will affect Karin psychologically and emotionally.

After changing he entered the room and felt the water temperature before stepping in and sitting down on the other seat near Karin's left. He felt the grain in the tub and looked curious as Kaori smiled and explained the bath salts. "He said these would be helpful and suggested I pick a scent that's light to help relax her."

Ulquiorra simply nodded in comprehension as he kept his attentive gaze on Karin's worn face. It seemed like she had ages millennia overnight and he was sad to see her eyes missing their spark of life he had only witnessed the day before. He went for a familiar gesture of comfort by gentle holding Karin's hand and rubbing circles into her skin with his thumb.

After the tub filled and the scent of the salts wafted through the air the jets were turned on. As the other two people relaxed Karin showed the first signs of life by looking up and sharing a small sad smile with Ulquiorra and turned to Kaori, "How did you know?"

Kaori gave a hesitant glance, "I didn't know…my employer sent me with these recommendations. He said you would need to relax and that maybe you'd like company to help you process everything. Or even just to relax if you weren't ready to discuss it yet." Karin looked at Kaori, "What has the Soul King so invested in me anyway?"

Kaori smiled, "Ulquiorra was sent to help you with your ascension. He is to both protect you and be whatever you may need, a friend, a confidant, a lover even." Karin blushed slightly and Kaori gave a sheepish grin. Karin nodded, "Is my ascension like an evolution to become a new kind of Soul Reaper, Quincy, or Hollow?"

Kaori shook her head, "No…every generation there are candidates born in the 3 worlds." She paused as she thought how best to put this without causing the young girl to become afraid as the circumstance of her premature growth was going to come into question. "These candidates are options on who is able to become another leader of sorts but, at the same time the role is more like that of a guardian."

Karin nodded understanding so far, "A guardian to what though? Guarding souls in general or something more?" She allowed her purple eyes to meet Kaori's warm and patient gaze, 'Was Mom like this…I can't really remember,' Karin thought to herself as she waited for a response. Kaori smiled, "Something much bigger...what do you think the Soul King is responsible for?" Her long hair was tied up and a bun on top of her head in a dark black color her eyes a color of blue/purple mixed in the iris. She was idly toying with Karin's long hair that was now wavy and soaked in the water. 'I can only wait for the day I can tell you everything Karin…for now I will do what I can for you.' Kaori thought to herself as she mused at the woman the young toddler she'd known had grown to become. 'Maybe I can help train Yuzu as well since she is like I was.'

Karin just sighed, "It's not like I'm going to become the Soul King or something like that right?" Kaori looked at her in shock as did Ulquiorra causing Karin to become slightly confused. She continued hesitantly, "I'm not…right? I mean how could someone as young as me rule over all the spirit kingdoms like he does?" Kaori softened in sympathy as she saw the horror and fear rise in Karin's eyes as her comprehension dawned, "For now…no your only concern is to ascend and to become used to your abilities. Though I wouldn't say that the possibility isn't in your future, Karin it may become necessary should circumstances demand it."

Karin looked to Ulquiorra and asked, "Is this for real…this ascension, all the drastic changes, it's to make sure I'm ready to take the Soul King's place?" Ulquiorra was gentle as he pulled the younger woman in his lap causing Kaori to get teary eyed at the small sign of care. Not that either of the two noticed, "It is real…very real but Karin. I want you to focus on yourself right now. Don't think about tomorrow and just take this change day by day."

Karin looked into Ulquiorra's concerned emerald gaze and his confidence in her and the fear faded. She softened her gaze and moved to rub her nose along his while closing her eyes, "Okay…I'll focus on this for now. Just…don't let me do this by myself." Her purple eyes opened and showed tears gathered at the edge of her eyes.

Gently, Ulquiorra smoothed his fingers under her eyes and along her cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands, "Since the beginning…I swore you wouldn't do this alone. Even if it means standing to the side in silence, I will be there with you." Karin allowed herself a small relieved laugh as a few tears fell from her eyes. She felt cleansed of a lot of the negative feelings she had gained from last night's visions.

She hugged the gigai-bound arrancar around his waist as her legs straddled his lap outside of his legs. She tucked her head against his neck and took a deep breath whispering a soft, "Thank you…Quior-kun" She then with a small blushed squeezed him lightly and placed her lips on his cheek in a small kiss. The small slip of a more intimate nickname causing the arrancar to sit in shock, his eyes softened as his heart jumped slightly. He checked to see she still wore her pendent and that it wasn't her allure affecting him. He was about to return the gesture until she moved.

Karin lightly moved away and sat back in her seat Kaori quickly splashed her face feeling blessed as to see such a moment of emotional intimacy between the two. 'Isshin would be so jealous of me right now. I was worried when Soul King first chose you Ulquiorra. I'm glad I was wrong.' Kaori thought quietly then smiled gently and gave Karin a light splash. She then pulled out a piece of dark chocolate from the basket, "Here have a piece…chocolate can make you feel better after a night like the last one."


	24. Chapter 23 Thoughtful Reflections

Karin had felt better after Kaori's visit and had blushed harshly after realizing she witnessed Karin's closeness with Ulquiorra. She groaned to herself in frustration as her heart raced slightly in thought of her bold affection she showed in gratitude to his unending support. The young woman hadn't thought of the after effects she would feel from being so close to him.

'Stop thinking about it Karin…you already did it!' the young soon to be 15 year old high schooler thought to herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she readied herself for another night of sleep. She opened several documents once again on her pc and created a folder to hold them call Present. She had earlier created a folder for the Past and took initiative to create a folder for the Possible Future.

"That should be all that I need for tonight then," Karin stepped out and was able to smile lightly and take her homework assignments. She quickly read over the days reading and the reading for tomorrow before she quickly completed all of her worksheets except math. She then got up to begin dinner for everyone until Grimmjow guided her back to her chair as Ulquiorra chuckled watching.

Karin turned to Ulquiorra with a playful glare, "Did you put him up to this?" Ulquiorra hadn't heard her use the nickname since earlier that day and smirked, "I did nothing…even if I did you would never know." Yuzu and Hiyori glanced up curious as they had never seen the two friends tease each other like this before, Grimmjow winked at them and they decided to grin in conspiracy to play along.

"Yeah, you'd never know!" Yuzu chirped happily while Hiyori just grinned a bit maniacally. Karin allowed her eyes to drift from one person to another until she jumped out of her chair and pointed at each of them in mock offense, "My cooking time has been stolen, you all conspire against me! My heart it breaks!" Karin playfully clutched her chest before she sat down and let the group have their laughs at her display.

Hiyori just had to throw in there, "If I didn't know any better I would say you learned that from your dad." Karin again gave a look of mock offense before laughing with her. "Yeah, I thought of the goofy way he used to make us laugh after our mother disappeared."

Yuzu saddened slightly before she asked, "Didn't Ichigo say a hollow killed her?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra froze for a moment as they considered the consequence of dying by a hollow. Karin cringed, "Yeah but, I don't think the hollow ate her…Ichigo said she shielded him with her body but, he never actually saw mother's soul leave her body did he?"

Yuzu looked curious, "Why suddenly bring up Mom, Karin…that's not like you." Karin paused in sipping her drink before frowning, "I don't know I just randomly started to think more about her with all of the things going on lately. Sometimes, its people reminding me of her and other times it's just events going on around us."

Yuzu nodded in understanding, "Yeah I get those moments too…" Karin just grinned and worked on the final assignments for math as Grimmjow finished dinner. She also made sure he got all his work done too. Grimmjow groaned and the twins and Ulquiorra glared while Hiyori smirked, "Yeah, you're gonna have to realize that in this group slacking off comes after homework is done."

The girls nodded in agreement, "If it's already done then we can do what we want with no fears of forgetting something before bed." The twins said in unison. Soon enough Karin helped dry the dishes as Yuzu washed them allowing the twins to bond for a while.

Hiyori took Grimmjow to the game room to show him how to play Tekken for fun. The two easily fell into a rhythm of fun gaming competition. Ulquiorra chose to relax on the couch and read while the girls were cleaning the dinner table.

Karin couldn't help but smile as she watched the green-eyed male relax in the other room until her sister elbowed her lightly with a giggle. Karin blushed at getting caught staring and Yuzu just stuck her tongue out playfully.

Ulquiorra had noticed the stare of the tomboyish and shy sister. He continued to read his book with a light smirk and relaxed. He had yet to stop and think about the changes between her new nickname for him and the small gesture of affection partnered with her blush gives off the impression that she is experiencing light romantic feelings toward him. He didn't want to pressure without knowing more first.


	25. Dream of Present, Ulquiorra's Reflection

Karin soon enough retreated to the bed in her comfortable sleeping clothes in the private suit. She was happily pulling down the covers on the right side of the bed. She was a side sleeper who mostly slept with her left side against the mattress. She easily sunk into the bed covers and allowed herself to sleep.

 _~Visions of Recent Present~_

 _Karin was dumped into modern day Karakura town and following Ichigo. She saw as he defended the young girl's soul from the neighborhood punks. She saw as he encountered Rukia and the first hollow. She snickered as he surprised Rukia by fighting off the binding spell._

 _Karin saw the skip to where Rukia gave him her power, she watched him face Byakuya and Renji forced to watch Rukia go with them as a prisoner. She watched him run to Urahara to get his powers back and his change into a vizord._

 _She watched as Ichigo was joined by the others and how they all broke into the Seireitei after encountering Gin at the gates. Karin witnessed all of his interactions with Kukaku and Ganju, the battle against Kenny. She saw it all unfold until Rukia's rescue and Aizen's exposure as a traitor with Gin and Tousen. Karin then watched the painful encounter of the story of the Bounts and their dolls. She followed into Grimmjow's exposure into the world of the living and the matching pieces of Orohime's abduction._

 _She then saw the group follow Ichigo into Hueco Mundo to help Orohime and hunt down Aizen. She witnessed the painful growth into a stronger Vizord as Ichigo trained with Hiyori and the others. She saw his fight against Aizen and how he saved Soul Society. She witnessed Muramasa's plight and prayed for a better life for the zanpaktou. She was surprised of his protection of the noble child from within the Seireitei._

 _So much had happened to Ichigo while he was within Soul Society and not in much time at all. To go through it all and lose his powers…it must have been bothering him. He can't even be in Soul Society or talk to his friends without special gear which he can't touch as part of his punishment._

 _~Visions End~_

Karin woke up and looked at the time seeing it was 9 in the morning. She decided to make a call to her dad. She heard the phone ringing in her ear and heard the line pick up. It wasn't her dad who answered.

A groggy sounding male voice greeted, "Hello?" Karin recognized it was her brother, "Ichi-nii…I think it's time we had a long conversation. Just the two of us by the river…you know where." She listened to his throat clear, "Yeah…when do you want to meet?"

Karin looked at her wrist watch and decided, "Let's meet at 4 in the afternoon." Ichigo agreed to meet after finding she only wanted to talk alone. No dad or Ulquiorra present and reaffirmed that he would be by the river at 4.

She then hung up the phone and typed up everything she saw, images, memories and order of the events. She wrote the perceptions from a Soul Society resident point of view as well as from the view of Ichigo and his friends. The visions had shown her multiple people's perspectives and she took time to separate them all.

Soon enough she was finishing the documents with her thoughts and feelings based on her own perceptions from start to finish. She then created a new blank document to record her private conversation with her brother for later that day. Ulquiorra walked in and nodded silently offering her a cup of tea she liked.

Karin accepted the glass and sipped it with a smile looking up at Ulquiorra, "Thanks for this. I really appreciate it. What are your plans for today?"

Ulquiorra was glad to see Karin was in a much better mood today than she was after dreams from the night before. He spoke softly, "I suppose that depends, I've taken to reading different books about psychology and human interactions to try and make some form of logic as to why some of the events have unfolded as they have." He allowed his eyes to trail over her features lightly. "Did you have any special plans to occupy your day?"

Karin nodded, "I am going out to meet up with someone at 4. It's time for the two of us to have a private chat. In part based on what I saw as I slept and the rest is to try and straighten out the jagged edges between us." She tapped a light rhythm on the porcelain mug and sipped her tea as she let her friend grasp the meaning.

"By the sounds of it I assume you seek to clear the air between Ichigo and yourself?" Ulquiorra was nothing if not observant and he noticed how her father had easily won her good graces back through patience. Ichigo certainly didn't have much in the way of patience but the thought of time he attempted to give her space since he returned to the world of the living showed growth on his part. "It is reasonable…you'll have your phone hidden I hope? I'd like to know you have them just in the event you end up needing it, of course."

Karin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'll make sure to hide them and I will call you if I'm going to be home a little late. She then left Ulquiorra to his own devices as she went to begin laundry for the beddings in the house and change the sheets for fresh ones. They might as well keep the house clean since everyone is still at school.


	26. Let's Be Honest, Agree to Disagree

The day cleaning and changing the beddings through the house was a simple one for Karin who had improved on her systematic cleaning habits. Dust from top to bottom first, remove all the fabrics to be washed, then sweep and mop, or vacuum the room in question. It was about 2:30 PM when she finished her chores and smiled at the freshness of the clean house. She then went to the kitchen and saw a note from Ulquiorra next to a tray of sandwiches.

 _Karin-koi,_

 _I have gone out to the store to grab a few things for dinner tonight. You worked hard on the house today and after that no one is going to let you cook. I hope your conversation with Ichigo goes well._

 _To be honest I have more things I wish to write to you in the event I don't see you until everyone is home but, I am uncertain of how to write what I want to say in a way that would make sense. Perhaps, it is because it is better to be stated with words. I suppose I shall work it out in time._

 _Yours,_

 _Ulquiorra_

Karin simply smiled at the letter understanding that he was simply holding to his honesty policy with her as always. She also noted the change in suffix and felt warmth in her chest as she munched on a sandwich before going to place the letter away in a box. Inside the box was a hidden bottom with her mother's picture in it.

As time flew by she thought about all the things she needed to say to her brother as she also noted the things he might have to say. She knew now there was more to his actions but, he still broke a promise made amongst family and that was something she had a difficult time getting past. Maybe this talk could help the both of them move forward together without issue or complaint. Even if they were meant to disagree they could still try to move forward smoothly as a team rather than apart as rivals.

Karin took her phones and tucked them away from site as she left the house locking it behind her. She could tell Ulquiorra was close by but all she did was a hand wave gesture to continue on her way. She knew he would respect their privacy and allow Ichigo and Karin to hack it out together.

She didn't take long to reach the river where Ichigo sat already just looking at the water as the light from the late sun bounced off of its surface. Karin sat next to him, "Hey Ichigo, want to tell me what all of your issues with what's going on is really about?" She chose to be direct since usually beating around the bush got nowhere with them fast.

Ichigo sighed, "I don't really know how to explain it without feeling like a whiny kid instead of an adult or older brother figure." Karin nodded she knew opening up wasn't easy, "Then how about you tell me what happened from the time you started working with Rukia until you gave up your powers to beat Aizen."

Ichigo looked shocked at his sister's suggestion and knowledge, "How did you know about that?" Karin just said, "Part of my experiences are dreams…a lot of those dreams involved seeing you through your adventures. I can see from an outside view but, I'm not you."

Ichigo sighed not wanting to share but, knowing that Karin wouldn't accept anything but the truth from him he began. They spent about 2 hours sitting by the river and Ichigo venting about everything he had been through. The whole time he fought he wanted to be normal and now that he was normal he wanted to be a soul reaper again. He missed his friends and felt like and outsider with Orohime and the others he used to hang around since he lost his ability to see spirits.

Karin explained how she and Ulquiorra met at the school. He was sent to her to help by the Soul King and it was his involvement that made Karin want to keep everything quiet. She didn't want the Seireitei or anyone else pressuring her about anything since she was still getting used to all the changes herself. She explained how good and attentive Ulquiorra had been to her needs since the beginning and made him understand that there was more to the arrancar then meets the eye. Both sat in silence just soaking in what they'd been told by the other.

Karin just grinned, "You should talk to Orohime about this Ichigo, she's been worried and has been missing you but, she thinks you were avoiding her." Karin sat and let her brother soak in what she told him before smirking as he nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I really should do that huh?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He then looked at his smirking sister and asked, "What's with you…why do you keep smirking like that at me?"

"Just how oblivious you are that Orohime's been in love with you but too shy to say it for years and you still don't catch on." Karin's purple eyes filled with mirth as she cackled once her brother finally came out of his shocked state with a frantic, "What!"

Soon enough the siblings grew quiet and soaked in the atmosphere Ichigo whispered, "I still don't like how close you are to him…he's not good enough to be close to you Karin."

Karin scoffed, "Like Grimmjow's good enough to be around you? Ichigo just leave it alone and for kami's sake let's just agree to disagree and stay out of each other's business. No blabbing to anyone either about what's going on with me. I won't forgive you if you break your promise this time."

Ichigo nodded and accepted the severity she left him with, "I understand and I won't make that mistake with you ever again…that's a promise." Both soon left to return to their homes Karin entering to smile at the group having dinner as she joined them at the table with a peaceful smile.

Ulquiorra asked, "Was it what you hoped for?" Karin shook her head with a smile in the negative, "Not exactly but, it was a good start. Only time will tell now." Karin then settled in and enjoyed the evening with everyone. No extra homework had been assigned so the group could relax for the evening.

ZIL: Hi Lovely Readers! I thank you so much for continuing to enjoy this story with me. I know this story has several followers but, I would really love some feedback on the story to help guide me in the direction I want this story to go. Even if its just details of what you like or don't like, anything helps!


	27. The Perfect Ending to Freshman Year

Chapter 26: The Perfect Ending to Freshman Year

 **Time Skip: End of Freshman Year HS**

Karin was again denied being allowed to do the dishes since she had cleaned the house while everyone was at school for their late day finals, she had gotten her last period of the day as a free period and since she had already taken most of her finals she went straight home. The time cleaning had allowed her to focus her mind on everything she had already experienced that year. The physical and mental changes had been a bit of a challenge to get used to but, Ulquiorra was a great stabilizing factor with everything she's been through.

Karin smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed the tangles out of her hair. She was planning on tying her hair in a French braid for sleep. She went to begin when Yuzu came up behind her in the private suite and giggled, "Here let me do it Karin…" The blonde twin had Karin sit on the seat in front of her vanity. Karin's eyes drifted closed as she relaxed to the sensation of humming Yuzu was giving off as she brushed Karin's hair.

Yuzu was able to see her sister relax more this year then she had before. 'Ulquiorra's done you a lot of good hasn't he, Sis?' She continued to section off Karin's hair in order to begin braiding it with a soft smile. She saw Ulquiorra come in the bedroom from the side of her eyes and smiled in peaceful content as her sister relaxed further feeling his presence. 'Yep, he's definitely good for you. I always thought it'd be me first who fell in love but, this is just as nice.'

Ulquiorra took a seat of the bed watching Yuzu brush through his young love's hair with a pleased countenance. His eyes opened in a lazy half state, he gazed upon the relaxed position of the girl who had started as a charge but, grew to become so much more. 'I wonder if this was why you chose me Soul King. You knew she would change to drastically for others to comprehend and she needed someone who could understand what was happening and support her without causing harm or forcing their views on her.' He allowed himself to lay on his side shirtless and wearing his dark green silk sleeping pants Karin had gifted him with that past Christmas.

Yuzu grinned and playfully fake whispered to her sister teasing since she now knew just how sharp their senses were. She'd learned that the hard way when she'd confessed about her growing feelings towards Grimmjow to Hiyori while in the kitchen. He'd been playing video games and she hadn't known until two hours later after mostly everyone had gone to bed that he'd heard. He'd been more than happy to confront her with his own growing feelings and Yuzu blushed as she remembered the heat she'd experienced from his powerful kiss. "Ulquiorra's shirtless Karin-chan…and he's wearing those silky pajama pants you bought him."

Karin blushed but kept her eyes closed as she muttered, "Sis, your evil." She loved sleeping next to Ulquiorra when he was shirtless and there was nothing blocking his natural scent from her. It wasn't visible but she was wearing a baby doll sleeping gown of the same shade underneath her robe. The sleeping gown stopped just as it covered her underwear and her blush refused to fade as she thought about her skin smoothing over Ulquiorra's as she slept. 'Dear God, I'm going to die at this rate!'

Ulquiorra was ever patient but snickered at the sisters teasing while he laid back. Ulquiorra took the time to remember their first kiss, it was during their ballroom dancing class as they finished performing the Argentine Tango together for their mid semester exam right on Valentine's Day.

~Flashback Begins~

Ulquiorra had taken off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt for a bit of appeal. Karin had initiated all contact between them but, he'd long since realized that anything further he would need to initiate. He'd warned the teacher since he'd been planning this for weeks and ever the romantic the teacher agreed to assign them the most intimate and difficult dance to perform for their class. Karin and he both reserved special lessons from the teacher Ms. Ayoto separately to make sure the dance could come together elegantly and Karin even asked for help with finding the perfect gown for it.

Ulquiorra looked up from his own preparation to feel like the wind had been knocked from him as he stared at her form. Karin had her hair pulled up in a beautiful long ponytail from the top of her head with wisps of hair curled near her face for a graceful effect. Her gown was a halter and the skirt went from a formal waltzing gown to becoming a sensual tease as she unraveled the fabric of the skirt. Excess material flowed behind her form as the thigh length skirt was slit up quite high. The gown was in a gorgeous green shade with golden accents and her movements were spot on.

Karin smirked with predatory triumph at the shock she could read in her partners face. Her lips were stained a deep purple tint almost black while her eyes were lightly lined with kohl and her skin was glowing. She relaxed and followed the rhythm of their chosen tango song "Non Capiva Che L'Amavo" By Paolo Meneguzzi. Ulquiorra regained a hold of himself and allowed their dance to follow its rhythm naturally their practice sessions made it simple for him to focus on the feel.

Karin could feel the final moments of the song coming upon them and turned to meet his eyes only to begin drowning in the depths of his gaze. She allowed her eyes to close at the sensation of soft lips claiming hers passionately as they entered the final pose of the dance. Ulquiorra heard some of their classmates sigh but as he withdrew from the kiss his only focus was on Karin. He slowly smiled as she opened her eyes which had darkened by several shades.

"Hi there," Karin said to him softly almost in a whisper as he returned her greeting warmly. "Hello Karin," Ulquiorra pulled her up from the final pose and gave her another kiss whispering softly against her soft lips, "I've fallen for you quite deeply, my Koishii." Karin's cheeks remained flushed as she shyly returned his kiss, "The feeling is definitely mutual." They carefully broke apart and turned to face their teacher who just looked from them to the class and said, "That class, is how it looks when people who truly love one another performs the Argentine Tango."

~Flashback Ends~

Ulquiorra waited until he felt a slight dip in the bed as Karin came to lie next to him. Karin softly laid her head on his shoulder and her smooth legs glided alongside his. He turned onto his side and pulled her curvy figure closer to mold against his own softly. He softly tucked his nose into her neck and took a deep refreshing breath imprinting her scent in his mind. He wrapped his arm warmly around her and felt the silkiness of the material she wore and opened his eyes with a small smirk to see it was green matching his sleeping pants. 'Goodnight Karin,' He thought softly smiling when he heard an even softer, 'Night Quior.' Both fell deep into slumber looking forward to the next few days of rest before the finals results would be sent in the mail.


	28. 27: Pool Party Prep, Kaori's Confession

27: Pool Party Prep, Kaori's Confession

Together the group and their families had started plans for another pool party to happen 3 days after school ended. Each group had different things they were responsible for to get the party readying to split costs and make sure there would be something there for everyone. Karin, Ulquiorra, Yuzu, Grimmjow, and Hiyori all teamed up to decorate the house and grab the supplies for spare air mattresses for when people would stay overnight.

Karin took charge of the shopping since she had a part time job at the Sports and Outdoor living store. She was easily able to purchase the discounted items at the end of her shift with the money she had been making helping her Dad part time at the clinic. She grabbed 4 large air mattresses and a set of sheets with two pillows for each bed. The other party goers would bring any extra sleeping supplies they wanted.

Karin also worked next to the local Party City and was easily able to search and buy the assorted decorations to hang streamers and plenty of party plates, cups, napkins, and table covers. She even grabbed an assorted amount of balloons at the request of Yuzu who wanted some with helium to place on the mailbox. The rest were 8 packages for whatever games or stunts the group wanted to pull throughout the party.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra teamed up to reach the high spots for decorations and also set up the tables and chairs. Both also took the time to set up the game room with the four air mattresses and covered the beds and pillows with sheets and a soft blanket behind the game chairs near the TV. They would move the chairs that night when everyone was ready to sleep or watch a movie. Ulquiorra also took time to pull the grill out of the enclosed area and clean the grill off in the grass while Grimmjow cleaned the grill brush and utensils after Ulquiorra was done scrapping the excess food off and rinsing the grill.

Yuzu and Hiyori both took their time spreading the smaller decorations evenly throughout the downstairs of the house from the game room and living room, to the kitchen, and out onto the enclosed lanai and pool area. Karin had sequestered off the basement dojo setting up barriers for another surprise for some of the party goers and she refused to share her plans with anyone even Ulquiorra. By the time they were done their part the group chose to change into their swimsuits and relax as it was only 9 in the morning and they had 2 hours before anyone else except Isshin and Ichigo would arrive.

As an hour passed Hiyori answered the door to see Ichigo with his Dad, Orohime, Kisuke and Shinji. "Hey Hiyori! How's it going?" Shinji asked happy to see the little spitfire again since it'd been a while. Hiyori gave a softer smirk than usual, "Its good come on in. The others should show up in about another hour since the part technically starts at 11-11:30." Hiyori took some of the bags from Isshin and led him to the kitchen to sort through the stuff they brought.

Ichigo, Isshin, Orohime, and Kisuke offered to bring plenty of meat to grill and season for the cookout. Shinji surprised everyone by having several bowls of fruit salad and platters of cut vegetables for snacking with ranch and caramel dips. Karin who came in from the pool area smiled and took the fruits and veggies and placed them in the fridge before pulling out several cutting boards, meat tenderizers, and several unique dry-rubs and marinades for the different meats she mixed the night before.

Isshin happily worked with Karin to lay the steaks on the boards and carefully tenderize each side before sorting four steaks in each container and spilling marinade in one while rubbing the dry rubs into the other steaks. Yuzu and Kisuke mimicked what they did by separating the chicken the same way only 6 pieces to a container and happily stacked the containers into the outdoor fridge. Karin washed her hands and began slicing unseasoned steak, chicken and pork into pieces and skewering them with veggies on sticks before wrapping the three separate platters and placing them in to outside fridge.

When Karin came back in she saw Ulquiorra helping Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad, Mizuiro, and the Asano siblings set up the finger foods on the tables inside. Grimmjow was filling large party bowls for outside with chips, pretzels, and hard candies and spreading them evenly on the tables. Ichigo lifted the coolers of drinks to place on the back patio at the ends of each table and one with beer by the pillar near the grill.

Another ring of the doorbell was answered by Ichigo who smiled when he saw Rukia, Renji, and several of Karin's friends from Soul Society. He guided them all out back where everyone was able to enjoy the atmosphere. Karin had stepped away to give hugs to Byakuya, Zaraki, and Yachiru while grinning at Shunsui and Jushiro who joined Toshiro on this excursion. "It's great to see you all, relax and have fun today!" Karin said smiling. She walked away with Yachiru talking away smiling at the small lieutenant.

Isshin checked his phone and smirked when he saw a text and went to open the door again and step out front. Ryuken and Uriyu were walking up with Kaori who was joined by another man whose powerful presence was unmistakable. He chose to keep his silence though as the man must have had a good reason for being there. He smiled and guided them in leading them to where they can store all the desert items until later.

After everyone arrived the party was in full swing and Kaori watched Ulquiorra and Karin together with him she commented softly, "I'm glad you chose him for Karin…you were right about what she needed after all, my King."

The man softly spoke to avoid being heard by everyone, "You spoke from the concern of a mother Kaori…there isn't anything wrong with being wrong once in a while. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have done wonders for both your daughters." He stepped forward and nodded towards Isshin, "I think that its time you tell him who you really are… **Masaki**." The man then moved to sit next to Kisuke who seemed to greet him kindly.

Masaki sucked in a deep breath before approaching the man whom she has loved for so long terrified of what could happen, "Hello Isshin."

Isshin turned to face Kaori with a soft smile, "Hello Kaori, how can I help you?" Kaori smiled and moved closer causing him to blush a small bit. She chuckled lightly, "It's more how I can help you now Isshin…Kaori isn't my real name. I don't even truly look like this when I was attacked by the river when I died." She paused and took another deep breath, "The Soul King believed disguising myself was best for all involved." She showed the inside of her right wrist it bore a mark that only two souls alive would recognize.

Isshin's eyes widened and he stared from the mark to her eyes and returning to the mark again. He gently reached for her face with a broken whisper, "Mas-Masaki" The woman saw as Kisuke and Ryuken came up quickly and took over the grill motioning for them to return inside.

Masaki pulled Isshin into the house which was quiet since most were outside and she pulled of the wristbands that hid her true appearance. For the first time in many years Masaki Kurosaki stood strong before her husband and held him gently as he trembled with emotion. Isshin crushed his wife's smaller body against him crying into her shoulder that her heart filled with so much love and affection for her emotional husband. She gently swayed and sang their song in his ear kissing his temple softly as she held him.

Isshin pulled back once he'd composed himself, "So what do we tell the kids?" Masaki smiled, "We will tell them tonight after the others have gone to sleep…I want this to be us, our children, and their significant others no one else." Isshin nodded his agreement and watched as she replaced her disguise placing the wristbands back on her body.


	29. 28: Karin's Surprise, Competition Time!

28: Karin's Surprise, Competition Time!

Karin and Kisuke pulled away from the party for a bit to sneak into the basement which Karin set up as a barrier dojo with spells lining the walls. The dojo was filled with different challenges and obstacle courses causing Kisuke to whistle, "Nice work you did here. Plan on making a competition for the party goers?"

Karin smirked, "Yep, this is a competition every gets to participate in and without any superpowers. Everyone's power is restricted to that of a human while in here for the obstacle course. To make it fair for everyone who wants to play." Kisuke double checked the spells and limiters throughout the room nodding his agreement, "These are very well done, I know you asked Ryuken and I for diagrams on how to accomplish it but you did an awesome job all on your own."

Karin looked to Kisuke easily, "So what do you think of the prizes?" She moved over to the chart where 1st place received $5000, 2nd place received $2500, 3rd place received $1250 while the remaining contestants all went home with $300 a piece for trying. Kisuke read them over with a smile, "It's nice everyone goes home with something but the winners get the bulk it was a good set up."

Together they both moved back upstairs and saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow standing there with Yuzu who grinned, "So, did everything turn out like you wanted downstairs Karin?" Karin smiled, "Yeah everything looks great so it's just a manner of announcing the surprise to everyone." Kisuke took over and headed out to announce the surprise, "Everyone start drying off and heading to the basement, your lovely hostess Karin has set up a fun activity for everyone downstairs!"

Coming back in Kisuke asked, "So who are the judges?" Karin smiled, "You, Me, Dad, and Ryuken if he wants to." The adults easily agreed and soon enough the basement became crowded by enthralled party goers.

Ichigo asked what everyone was thinking, "Karin, how in the world did you come up with all of this?" Isshin smirked, "With a little help from me, Kisuke, and Ryuken who set up things like this all the time when we were young and hunting hollows." Karin moved to the judges table and set the rules, "Alright everyone the Judges of today's competition are: Me, Dad, Ryuken, Yuzu, and Kisuke. This is a team competition and your teams have already been set for you."

Karin gestured to the color bands that appeared on everyone's hands when they walked in the room, "You all have different band colors I want you all to gather and take 10 minutes to choose a team leader and a team name." She hit the timer and the people started moving there were 6 teams Green, Purple, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Orange.

Team Orange: Orohime, Byakuya, and Yachiru. Together the group got together and decided that Orohime would be the leader of the team. Orohime's band received a symbol of a star in blue. Yachiru was happy to have a team with Byakushi much to the man's annoyance. Team Green: Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Keigo. Ichigo and Ulquiorra decided to place Keigo in charge just to see what sorts of laughs they could get out of it. Keigo shouted in triumph as a Star appeared on his band in the color yellow.

Team Blue: Jushiro, Tatsuki, and Uriyu. Tatsuki was nominated since she recognized some of the obstacle set ups in the game and her band gained an orange star symbol. Tatsuki looked towards Orohime who showed her the band with a blue star both laughing. Team Red: Shinji, Hiyori, and Mizuho. Mizuho was chosen as leader of their group her charm and a fun joke easily sliding in with Hiyori's gruff personality and Shinji's trying jokes. His band gained a purple star.

Team Purple: Zaraki, Renji, and Chizuru. Renji was nominated to be leader since he was able to act as a lieutenant and not perving on the girls in the room too much. Zaraki was a bit trigger happy and was more liable to fall for traps or misdirection. Team Yellow: Chad, Rukia and Kaori. Since neither had worked with Kaori personally she was nominated as team leader and a green star appeared on her band.

Now that all the group leaders were decided Karin waited another 5 minutes for them to decide on a team name. Ryuken spoke into his mic on the table after the timer went off, "Team Leaders please step forward we will call you by team color and ask for your team name which Karin will write on the board."

Kisuke spoke up, "Okay Team Orange, what's your team name gonna be?" Orohime smiled, "We're team Solstice." Karin quickly wrote Solstice in Orange dry erase Marker on the board. "Okay, let's get Team Green next." Keigo stepped forward, "We're Team Cero" Karin added Cero in Green on the next section of the board with a smirk.

Isshin asked for the next two teams, "Alright kids, Team Blue-what's your name?" Tatsuki moved up and said, "Team Pisces," then Team Red leader Mizuho said, "Team Fantasy for us!" Karin easily added the names onto the board in their team colors.

Last but not least Yuzu asked for Team Purple, "Hey Yuzu, we picked Team Chaser" While Kaori smiled and announced, "Team Serenity" Karin finished adding all the names to the board and grinned and signaled to Yuzu. Yuzu gave a smile and said, "Okay teams you may have noticed that your team leaders band was labeled with a star of a different color right?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, "Well you will be competing in round one on obstacle courses 1 and 2 against the team color your star shows. Good Luck!" The teams were led to the courses for the first task, a single person had to use only upper body strength and climb to the top to ring the bell. The second person would then race down the way of tires hopping through each hole. The third person would have to crawl through the paint and into the kid pool at the end and locate the apple at the bottom by only touch. The first team to win for each set would choose which team went first in the 2nd and 3rd challenges.

For the ropes climbing was, Yachiru, Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Shinji, Zaraki, and Rukia. The racers were Byakuya, Keigo, Jushiro, Hiyori, Chizuru, and Kaori. The crawlers were Orohime, Ichigo, Uriyu, Mizuho, Renji, and Chad. Together the climbers got ready at the ropes Karin began to count down, "On your mark, get set, Go!" The climbers hastily moved up the rope and the order of completion was Ulquiorra, Zaraki, Yachiru, Tatsuki, Shinji, and Rukia. The tire trail was won by Byakuya and closely followed by Jushiro, Kaori, Hiyori, Chizuru, and Keigo. The last challenge was won by Ichigo, followed by Chad, Mizuho, Renji, Uriyu and Orohime.

Isshin smirked, "Alright for the next round two teams will have been eliminated the teams going to the next round are: Cero, Solstice, Pisces, and Serenity! Sorry Chasers and Fantasy maybe next time we do this."

Ryuken created the second round, "Round two is Laser Tag, and your teams will be fitted with sensor gear and small play laser guns. Each person has three lives and may the best team win." Karin stepped forward, "Team Pisces is up against Team Cero, while Team Solstice is up against Team Serenity! Please separate to both obstacle mazes you will enter in from opposite sides. Kisuke has the hit counter and will call out the names of the "dead" team member when all three team members are "dead" your team loses and beware friendly fire!"

Soon the teams dove in everyone laughing and enjoying themselves throughout the game, "Chad and Yachiru are both down only two members left for Teams Solstice and Serenity." Kisuke pause and called out, "Ouch team Pisces just lost two members, and Jushiro and Uriyu are down. Tatsuki seems to have evened the playing field Ichigo and Keigo are down." It took a few minutes for Kisuke to add, "Team Serenity wins in a tag team effort Rukia used herself as bait and drew out the enemy allowing Kaori to remove Orohime and Byakuya from the competition."

Three minutes of hunting later and Tatsuki gained victory as Kisuke called out, "Team Cero lost to Team Pisces Leader, great job everyone!" Karin marked the chart for the third round to be ready to begin, "Okay Third round is a Trivia Game!" Together they judges mixed up trivia that could be answered by people on both teams fairly and so the game went for 6 questions each team. At the end the judges tallied up the final score and happily announced, "It was a great game the final Team Victory goes to Team Pisces!"

Isshin who came up with the final three questions would get to deliver the prizes to the victors. "Team Pisces all these challenges you worked together now the last 3 questions are to be answered individually. Then the prizes will be divided to the victors. Are you ready?"

The team nodded accepting the terms each had their own papers and pens to answer the questions, "Question 1: In America, what state can you find the Liberty Bell? Question 2: In Japan, what location were the operations for the Shinsengumi based out of at its inception? Question 3: What is the birthstone for December?"

All three members wrote their answers down quickly and handed them in with their names. After reading over the answers and grading them accordingly. Karin walked up to announce, "In first place Tatsuki your prize is $5000 to use as you please! 2nd place is Uriyu with a prize of $2500, and 3rd place is Jushiro with a prize of $1250 congratulations! Now if all our contestants can line up behind them we have a participation prize of $300 for everyone else!"


	30. Chapter 29: Family Reunion, Another Warn

Chapter 29: Family Reunion, Another Warning

After all the prizes were handed out and everyone was set for bed the Kurosaki Family, and their significant others went into another room to speak privately with Kaori and her companion at their request. Karin and Yuzu sat next to each other with Orohime on the coach. Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow standing behind their partners while Isshin stood holding Kaori's hand the man who wasn't named until Ulquiorra greeted him politely, "Welcome to our home Soul King. I hope you enjoyed the festivities with everyone."

The man now known as the Soul King smiled, "It was certainly entertaining to watch everything unfold. I see you and Karin have gotten along perfectly well like I hoped. I'm glad." He gestured to Kaori first, "You should share the good news before I share the not so good news."

Kaori stepped away from Isshin and smiled, "I hope you'll be more happy than angry with me." With a gentle smile filled with love had Ichigo gasping in recognition even before the bands came off revealing, "Mom!" Ichigo rushed around the coach to hug his mother who laughed and was hugging her son through his tears. She hushed him gently telling him, "I'm so proud of how much you've grown Ichigo. I truly named you well as the one who protects."

Masaki stepped back from her son and moved to her daughters who were holding hands in shock. She kneeled in front of them and smiled gently brushing the silent tears from their faces, "I know it's scary…seeing me after all this time. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to watch you both grow up." Yuzu caved and crashed into her mom's arms as Karin moved to sit on the top of the couch and stayed in Ulquiorra's embrace. "My mother is really here...I thought the grand fisher ate her soul. I don't understand?"

The Soul King stepped forward to answer, "I was able to summon your mother's soul to my realm before the hollow could devour her. She wasn't strong enough to return to the living world so soon after her death. I made sure she recovered and sent her to you to help you in times of need." Karin smiled softly and nodded in understanding. She looked at the Soul King firmly, "So, I'm next in line to be the big honcho huh?"

He smirked at the young woman, "So, you did figure it out then. Yes, tomorrow you will be leaving with me along with Ulquiorra. Your final ascension in your soul will be much too dangerous to remain here. I will be supervising your growth personally so I may guide you to gain control. You will be returned at the end of the summer and you will be able to remain among your family during the school year until you finish high school."

Ulquiorra asked calmly, "After that?" Karin hugged her mother while waiting for the final answer from the Soul King. He gave a sad smile, "After that she will remain with me full-time to learn the ins and outs of her new role. She will slowly be introduced to the leaders of each realm and then I will slowly but surely pass on to her more responsibilities until she has learned them all. Then I will fade into the background."

Ulquiorra nodded and said softly, "Thank you for the forewarning it will give our friends and her family time to prepare for her departure."

Masaki smiled and pulled Ulquiorra into a hug, "For as important as you are to Karin you're our family too…or you will be." Karin smiled and dealt with her siblings over the top affections and looked to Ulquiorra with a smile. "Well Quior, looks like we'll be embarking on our next great adventure!"

Ulquiorra kissed her hand lightly not wanting to pull her from her family, "Yes, well be going together."

ZIL: Wow I've had a blast writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. I do have a Sequel in the works but you know my rule until I've finished writing 5 chapters it's not being posted. Please read and Review I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
